JLA: Justice League Anime (Proyecto Reforma)
by azrexskate
Summary: Xover masivo! descubran como heroes de mas de 10 animes distintos se reunen para salvar el mundo... pero ese no es el problema, el problema es ver como sobreviven bajo un mismo techo! cap 12 up
1. El Inicio de la JLA

**¡Buenas Buenas! Chicos esta historia la encontré por ahí en internet y quise reformarla y subirla como mía. Cuentas las leyendas de la época dorada de fanfiction que un chico llamado spider-boy creo un grupo bizarro llamado JLA: Justice League Anime, el cual decidí hoy revivirlo en sus sagrados aposentos originales. Lo traigo aquí para que lo lean, acoplándolo a las leyes de FF! ¡Espero les guste! **

Nos encontramos en Tokio, en un día común y corriente, con lo usual de un día a día, personas caminando alegremente como Heidi por la calle brincando, niños en la calle, y una invasión extraterrestre, nada nuevo.

-Rayos, es la quinta vez en esta semana, ¿no podrían dejar de invadir la tierra al menos en fin de semana?- decía Li

Li rápidamente saca su espada y se dispone a razonar civilizadamente con los alienígenas.

-¡Ya estuvo! ¡Estoy harto de que cada 3 días haya una invasión extraterrestre!- decía el chico que blandía la espada, y atacándolos se daba cuenta de que son más rudos de lo que creía

En eso se escucha un ataque provenir del aire "Terraforce", la cual era una bola de energía que acaba con la mitad de las alienígenas que rodeaban a Li.

-Hey no te metas en esto Yagami, esto no les incumbe ni a ti ni a tu digimon

-solo me pareció que necesitabas ayuda- decía el líder de los digielegidos, Tai Yagami

-Pues no la necesito- decía un orgulloso e idiota Li

-¿estás seguro?- decía Tai al ver que Li es casi asesinado por los invasores y el aludido responde

-bueno no me vendría mal una ayudadita- librándose como puede de los atacantes

De pronto se escucha un ataque "Hadoken", terminando de eliminar a quienes aprisionaban a Li

-gracias pero, ¿Quién eres?- pregunta el mago al que los ayudaba

-Mi nombre es Ryu y parece que no les vendría mal mi ayuda

-nunca está de más un poco de ayuda- decía Tai sobre los hombros de su digimon

Los alienígenas se reagrupan y planean atacar a los 3 héroes reunidos cuando otro héroe aparece "Power Geiser", dejando que un geiser acabara con los alienígenas.

-Bogard eres tú- decía Tai al ver al conocido de su familia

-mira nada más, pero si es el sobrino de Iori Yagami, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- dice Bogard

-lo de siempre, evitar una invasión extraterrestre- dice el digielegido

-¿!otra vez?!

Los 4 continúan luchando mientras los alienígenas son eliminados por una fuerza extraña "! Meteoro Pegaso!"

-ya esto es una convención de anime, ¿Quién eres tú?- pregunta Li

-Soy Seiya, caballero de bronce de Pegaso- dijo el caballero con armadura

-Hey yo te conozco, te vi en el torneo galáctico- dijo Terry Bogard

-ya habrá tiempo de platicar, los alienígenas siguen llegando- dijo Ryu preparándose para pelear pero en eso una ráfaga de golpes acaban con el grupo de alienígenas que estaban al frente

-y siguen llegando, ¿tú quién eres? – pregunta li que estaba ya hastiado de ver llegar gente

-soy Ranma Saotome, campeón nacional de combate al estilo libre- dijo el chico con una pasado oscuro

-ah ya sé quién eres, eres el tipo que se vuelve tipa- dijo Li a punto de reírse

-… si ese mismo- contesta el aludido

-como sea estamos un poco ocupados aquí, y no nos molestaría la ayuda de un aquatransexual- dijo Li

-¡no me digas así! ¡Soy un ser humano!- dijo Ranma enojado

-como sea los aliens siguen llegando y se ven enojados- contestaba el pequeño mago

Los alienígenas forman un grupo que podría ser el vencedor de los chicos reunidos pero una esfera de energía los elimina

"Kame Hame HAAAAAA!"

-miren en el cielo- dijo Ranma

-es una carta clow- dijo Li

-es un digimon- dijo Tai

-¡No! Es Goku!- dijo Terry

-¡hola! Sentí varios Ki muy poderosos en este lugar y decidí venir a investigar- dijo el saiyajin

-llegas justo a tiempo no nos molestaría la ayuda del hombre más fuerte del mundo- dijo el mago con espada

Todos pelean terminando casi sin energías todos ellos cuando de pronto los aliens son cortados en pedazos

-soy pepito preguntón pues… ¿Quién eres tú?- pregunta Li.

-mi nombre es Zero, líder de los Maverick Hunters y él es X, mi fiel compañero, estábamos buscando a Sigma pero decidimos darles una mano

-justo a tiempo, las cosas están algo duras- dijo Tai quien no peleaba solo guiaba a su digimon (vago)

De pronto, los alienígenas sacan de la nada un robot gigante

-¡Santos robots gigantes Zero! ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- dijo X en el estilo de robín

-calma X, entre más grandes son, más fuerte golpean, digo, más fuerte caen- dijo en respuesta el hunter

Los 9 atacan al robot y logran detener la invasión

-lo logramos, ahora recibamos el crédito- dijo Li algo agotado

-¡lo lograron, nos salvaron!- grito la gente

-felicidades héroes, han salvado la tierra, ¿no han pensado en trabajar juntos?- pregunta un reportero indiscreto

-Hey no es mala idea- dijo el mago de espada

-cierto, los héroes solitarios no son muy populares- dijo el digielegido

-cierto lo de hoy son los equipos- dijo Bogard

-pero como nos llamaríamos- dijo Zero

-lo tengo, ¡JLA!- dijo Ranma

-¿JLA?- pregunto Goku

-ya entiendo, son las siglas de la Justice League Anime

-es un nombre excelente- dijo Seiya

-desde hoy seremos la JLA- dijo Li

Los héroes se reúnen en un círculo y juntan sus manos y sale una pregunta salvaje

-pero, ¿y cuál será nuestro cuartel general?- pregunto el chico que ha hecho las preguntas hoy

-de eso me encargo yo- dijo Goku, quien saca una capsula y un cuartel general totalmente equipado aparece y la JLA entra y lo examina

-¡Santos cuarteles supremos! ¡Hasta tenemos una piscina!- dijo X

-y un Dojo- dijo el Aquatransexual

-y un campo de futbol- dijo Li

-ahora debemos decidir cómo repartirnos los cuartos

-yo pido el de arriba- dijo Li

-agumon y yo queremos el de la derecha- dijo Tai

-yo pido el que regula la gravedad- dijo Goku

-yo pido el de abajo- dijo Seiya

-yo pido el del Dojo- dijo Ranma

-a mí me da igual- dijo Ryu

-bien, yo me quedare con el primero y X duerme en el sofá- dijo Zero

-¡Santa escases de camas! Eso no es justo- dijo X

-bueno bueno tu duermes en el cuarto del tercer piso

-¿y quién será el líder?- pregunto… bueno ustedes saben quién pregunta aquí

-¿quién más? ¡Yo!- dijo Zero

-eso no es justo, yo soy el líder de los digielegidos, aquí que yo debería ser el líder- dijo Tai

-parece que olvidaron quien ideo el nombre- dijo Ranma

-cállate andrógino- dijo Seiya

-creo que yo debería ser el líder- dijo Ryu

Empieza una pelea que es detenida por Goku quien entra en fase de súper saiyajin y ve con ojos fulminantes a todos

-yo creo que seré el líder- dijo el saiyajin, -¿Quién no es está de acuerdo?-

-creo que es una excelente idea que seas el líder- dijeron todos al unísono

-bien, ahora solo resta dividirnos la renta del cuartel

-¿renta?- preguntan todos

-claro, ¿creen que me darían este cuartel superequipado así nada más porque si?- dijo Goku haciendo que todos cayeran de espalda al más puro estilo de anime

- ¿pero que dije?- pregunto el saiyajin

¿Podrán nuestros héroes pagar la renta? ¿Quién limpiara el cuartel general? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de la JLA!

**Bueno aquí está el primer cap., mantendré la metódica de uno de mis escritores inspiradores a los crossovers, y verán que este fic será el gran problema, no de luchar contra los villanos, sino el convivir bajo un mismo techo. Cuídense y espero reviews! **


	2. Mudanza

**Buenos chicos 2do cap. ¡vamos a darle de una vez! **

Hoy nuestros héroes se encuentras en sus respectivas casas recogiendo sus cosas para mudarse a la base de la JLA, el primero en hacerlo es Li

-¿seguro que quieres hacer esto?- pregunta Sakura

-sí, discúlpame Sakura pero es algo que debo hacer, pero descuida, a cada uno nos asignaron un día libre a la semana, el mío es el miércoles, bueno, hasta entonces- dice el mago de espada

-te extrañaremos Li- dice Eriol

-suerte Li- le desea Tomoyo

Li toma sus cosas y se va rumbo al cuartel de la JLA, pasando frente a la casa de Tai. Veamos cómo le va al elegido

-Hermano adiós te voy a extrañar- dice Hikari Yagami

-Calma mi día libre es el viernes, creo que los visitare ese día, TK, te advierto que el hecho de que no este no significa que puedas propasarte con Hikari, instale cámaras por toda la casa

-¿acaso crees que soy un pervertido?- pregunta el Rubio

-emmmm si- contesto Tai y TK lo vio con cara de pocos amigos

-bueno amigo te veremos el viernes- dijo Matt

-adiós a todos- decía el digielegido que se fue en bicicleta, pasando cerca de un Dojo, donde veremos a Ranma

-adiós a todos, no me extrañen porque yo no los extrañare- dijo Ranma

-no Ranma no te vayas- dijo Shampoo

-te lo suplicamos- imploraba de rodillas Ukio

-Ranma mi amor solo quédate por favor- pregunto Kodachi

-lárgate y no regreses, ojala te mueras- gritaron Ryoga, Kuno y Muse

Ranma se aleja mientras Kodachi, Shampoo y Ukio lo persiguen

-¡no te vayas Ranma!- gritaban las chicas persiguiendo al chico y este alcanza a subirse a un taxi

-acelere, vamos deprisa no quiero que nos alcancen- dijo el aquatransexual

El taxi escapo del trio de locas mientras pasaron por un lugar cercano, viendo a Seiya despedirse de sus amigos…. Y Shun

-¡Adiós muchachos!- decía el caballero de Pegaso a su grupo

-(con voz de loca desenfrenada mascaporongas) no, no te vayas, ese hyoga no me complace, y Shiryu está muy en su mundo, no te vayas mi amorsh- decía un muy gay Shun

-debes irte, mi hermano trolazo amante del pedazo está armando todo un drama- decía un apenado Ikki

-suerte Seiya- decía Hyoga

-adiós amigo- decía Shiryu

-adiós a todos- dijo Seiya quien vuela y se va de allí

Todos los de la liga se despiden y los 9 se han reunido en el cuartel general para la difícil tarea de acomodar los muebles

-odio estos muebles armables, son muy confusos- decía Ranma

-descuida, aquí tengo el instructivo- dijo Seiya quien empieza a leer y hacer todo lo que lee

-inserte la parte A en el orificio B mientras el engrane C se conecta al tornillo D después la parte Z debe dar una vuelta a la parte X para conectarse a la parte S que a su vez atraviesa la parte F y se conecta a la parte J que debe enrollarse al engrane H- dicto Seiya

6 HORAS DESPUES

-sí, es una hermosa mesa de centro- dijo Ranma

-ohm chicos, eso debería ser un librero- dijo Seiya, causando que a todos le salga una gota de sudor en la cabeza

-pero es una hermosa mesa de centro, es lo que cuenta- dice Tai

En eso, la alarma empieza a sonar

-¡Santas Lagartijas Gigantes! La ciudad es atacada por Godzilla- dice X

-¿!otra vez?!- gritan todos

La JLA deja la difícil tarea de mudarse y vana combatir a Godzilla

-Godzilla creí que habíamos hablado esto, tu destruyes la ciudad el lunes y el martes la reparamos, el miércoles descansamos y el jueves la destruyes y así nos la llevamos, pero hoy es miércoles se supone que hoy descansábamos- dijo Goku

-ROOOOOORRRAAAAAAARRRRRR- dijo Godzilla

-traduce wargreymon- le dice Tai a su compañero digimon

-dijo que le recortaron el sueldo y ahora debe trabajar horas extras para pagar sus gastos, ¿sabes cuánto cuestan un par de zapatos del tamaño de sus pies?

-ya veo, ok, entonces el lunes reconstruimos, el martes descansamos y el miércoles destruyes y así, ahora sábados y domingos destruyes 2 veces para pagar tus gatos, ¿de acuerdo?

- ¡ROARRR¡ ¡GRRRRRRRRR¡ ROOOOARRRR¡ ¡GHYAAAAA¡ ¡ROARRRRRRRR¡ ¡GHYAAAAA¡- dijo Godzilla

-wargreymon traduce por favor- dijo Tai

-dice que si- dijo el digimon

-entonces vamos a darle con la rutina- dijo Li

La liga pelea y vence a Godzilla regresándola al mar

-esto está siendo aburrido- dijo el caballero de bronce

-como que pelear con Godzilla ha sido muy repetitivo- dijo Ranma

- el mascaporongas tiene razón- dijo Seiya

- ¡yo no soy gay!- grito Ranma

-sí, sí, si lo que diga, Madame- dijo Seiya inclinándose en una pose usual hacia una dama inglesa

-¡déjame en paz!- grito Ranma

-basta ya, dejen de pelear, aun no acabamos de mudarnos- dijo Li

-regresemos al cuartel- dijo Ryu

Los héroes regresan al cuartel y continúan con sus labores de mudanza y culminan con los lugares comunes

-ahora solo falta que amueblen cada uno su cuarto- dijo Goku y se va a su habitación

Cada héroe se va a su habitación y lo arreglan a su estilo, y pegan una foto de su amada en la pared y suspiran mientras dicen el nombre de su amada

-Sakura- dijo Li

-Sora- dijo Tai

-Akane- dijo Ranma

-Saori-san- dijo Seiya

-Milk- dijo Goku

-Chun-li- dijo Ryu

-Mary- dijo Terry

-Iris- dijo Zero

-Zero- dijo X

Etto…. Hagan como que nadie vio a X

Al día siguiente la liga enfrenta a un nuevo reto

-¿Qué se supone que vamos a comer?- pregunta un muy hambriento Goku

-¿y si pedimos una pizza?- pregunto Seiya

-eso sería excelente pero no hay dinero- dijo Li

-debemos hacer algo- dijo Zero

-tengo una idea, oí hablar de una pizzería que garantiza la entrega en 30 segundos o es gratis, creo que se llama pizzería ciborg- dijo Terry

-de que nos sirve, si jamás han fallado- dijo Ryu negativamente

-¡santas tranzas! Ya sé que quieres hacer Terry, quieres que nosotros nos encarguemos de que el repartidor no llegue a tiempo- dijo X

-exacto- contesto el aludido

-bien este es el plan- dice Zero y explica y a los 20 minutos piden la pizza

-pizzas Ciborg ¿Cuál es su orden?-

-una pizza con todo y dese prisa- dijo Tai

-descuide enviare a mi mejor repartidor, 009 hay entrega-

El ciborg 009 se apresura a entregar la pizza usando su supervelocidad

-está en posición, ahora Terry, Ryu- dice guiando Zero

Estos 2 hacen tropezar a 009 con una cuerda

-rayos he tropezado pero no me detendrán debo entregar esta pizza- dice 009

El ciborg huye del lugar y Ryu contacta con la base

-aquí Ryu, el sujeto libro la primera trampa, esperamos órdenes-

-regresen a la base, Tai, Li plan B- dijo Zero dirigiendo el plan

-enterado- contesto Li colocándose en el camino de 009 y ambos chocan

-fíjate por donde vas- reclama Li

-disculpa pero debo entregar una pizza- dijo levantándose 009 pero en eso llega Tai

-¿Qué le hizo a mi amigo?- pregunto enojado el digielegido

-calma estoy bien- comentaba un aturdido Li que, ayudado por Tai a levantarse, finge una fractura en la pierna

-¡mi pierna! ¡Me rompí la pierna!- grita como niña el mago de espada

-le rompió la pierna a mi amigo, le demandaremos por esto- dice con cara enojada Tai

-lo lamento muchachos pero debo entregar una pizza- dijo el ciborg continuando su camino

-Tai aquí, el sujeto libro el plan B, esperamos órdenes- contacto el chico a la base

-vuelvan a la base, es hora del plan C, es tu turno Goku- dijo el Maverick hunter

En ese instante, Goku hace un Kame Hame Ha y hace un hoyo justo a tiempo para que 009 caiga en el

-este hoyo no me detendrá, debo entregar una pizza- dijo 009 quien empezó a correr bajo la tierra

-Goku aquí, el sujeto continuo con su trayectoria- dijo el saiyajin

-vuelve a la base, Seiya, X usen el plan D

En eso X y Seiya intentan detener a 009

-entréganos la pizza- dijo Seiya

-es para un cliente- dijo con cara de pocos amigos 009

-¡no nos importa!- dijo X

-¡jamás les daré la Pizza!- dijo 009 mientras que Seiya y X tratan de luchar con 009 pero este es rápido y logra escapar

-el plan D ha fallado, todo depende del aquatransexual- contacta Seiya

-¿ya escuchaste?- dijo Zero refiriéndose a Ranma

-¿Debo hacerlo?- pregunto apenado el andrógino

-tienes que, si no tendremos que pagar por esa Pizza- dijo Zero en respuesta

Justo cuando 009 va a pasar, Ranma convertido en chica saca a relucir su "Pechonalidad"

-¡WOW! ¡MAMACITA! ¡Rayos! ¡Casi olvido la pizza!- dijo 009 continuando su camino dirigiéndose a las puertas del cuartel

-la operación pizza tuvo éxito chicos, regresen a la base- dijo un muy orgulloso Zero y en eso toca el timbre

- es una lástima llegas un segundo tarde, la pizza es gratis- dijo Zero

-¡rayos! A la pizzería no le gustara esto- dijo 009 en lo que su celular suena

-¿hola?- contesto el ciborg

-¡ESTASSSSS DEEEESSSSSPEDIIIIIDDOOOOO 009!- gritaron desde el otro lado de la línea y colgaron, dejando a un 009 llorando en el piso

-¡NOOOOOOO! estoy arruinado ahora no tengo donde vivir y no tengo como mantenerme- decía muy triste 009

La JLA se sintió muy mal y enmiendan su acción

-estaba pensando, ya que no tienes trabajo ni lugar donde quedarte, ¿quieres formar parte de la JLA?- pregunta Zero

-¿es enserio?- pregunta el ciborg

-claro, tu supervelocidad nos será muy útil, además tu tarjeta de descuento de ex-empleado, tendremos pizzas a mitad de precio de por vida

-son unos santos- contesto el aludido

-bienvenido a la JLA Ciborg 009- dijo Zero a la vez que empezó a presentarle a 009 los integrantes de la liga y este se enoja

-Hey, se quiénes son, ustedes fueron los que me retrasaron con mi entrega ¡por su culpa estoy desempleado!- dijo enojado empezando a golpear a Tai y compañía

-me pregunto si fue buena idea meterlo en la liga- se pregunta Zero

-¡Santas palizas supersónicas! ¡En la cara no! ¡En la cara no!- decía X siendo golpeado por 009

¿Podrá 009 perdonar a Terry y a los demás? ¿Podrán comer pizzas a mitad de precio de por vida? ¿Godzilla podrá pagar por sus zapatones? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de la JLA

**Bueno ya empezó lo cómico, espero les empiece a gustar esta historia **** dejen reviews**


	3. Fiesta

**Buenas chicos, estaré publicando cada vez que pueda, pero me alegra que les guste la historia. Gracias a sus reviews podre seguirla así que déjenlos por favor… gracias por su apoyo **

En el capítulo anterior, el ciborg 009 fue aceptado en la JLA y luego les partió la madre al grupo y luego de que se le pasara el coraje, se necesitaba ver donde seria ubicado.

-Bien, dado que hay pocos dormitorios en este lugar, Tai y Li compartirán un cuarto para que tu tengas donde dormir- dijo Zero dando una solución

-Hey eso no es justo, creo que merezco algo de privacidad, además no dejare que esa lagartija naranja entre a mi cuarto- dijo Li enojado

-es cierto, creo que merecemos nuestro propio cuarto- dijo el digielegido

-También 009, así que compartirán el cuarto quieran o no- dijo Zero

-¿y porque no compartes tú el cuarto con X?- dijo Tai y en eso a X se le ilumina el rostro

-porque no quiero, además dado que solo son unos jóvenes pubertos su opinión no cuenta, comparten el cuarto o se van de la liga- dice Zero y el rostro de X se entristece y Tai y Li ponen caras de pocos amigos.

-bien 009, sígueme, te guiare a tu cuarto- dice Zero guiando a 009 a su habitación.

-no es justo, nunca nos toman en cuenta solo porque somos los únicos adolescentes del grupo- dijo Tai enojado

-si es cierto, además ¿Quién se cree Zero al darle órdenes a todo el mundo?- dijo en respuesta LI

-vean el lado bueno, podrían tener que compartir el cuarto con un aquatransexual- dijo Seiya señalando a Ranma

-¡te escuche Seiya!- dijo enojado Ranma

-esa es la idea- le respondió el caballero de bronce

-hijo de pu/%&- dijo el andrógino

-bueno muchachos suerte, yo me largo, hoy es mi día libre y tengo una cita con Saori- dijo Seiya

-bien, he terminado de ubicar a 009, bien, es mi día libre así que me iré con X a disfrutar de nuestro día libre- dijo Zero, saliendo por la puerta junto con X y Seiya

-me voy de aquí, es algo aburrido este lugar, además, quiero aprovechar que Seiya no está para hacer comentarios acerca de mi sexualidad- dijo Ranma saliendo del lugar

-bien chicos, Ryu y yo vamos a tomar unas cervezas, los vemos luego- dijo Terry saliendo con su amigo por la puerta

-yo iré por mi liquidación- dijo 009 dejando el lugar

-yo iré a echarme una peleíta con vegeta para que no me cobre la renta de este mes- dijo Goku saliendo del lugar.

Todos los de la JLA salen dejando a Tai y Li solos en casa

-nos dejaron el cuartel solo… ¿sabes lo que significa?- dice Li

-emmmm no- dice un pendejo Tai

- es hora de organizar… ¡una fiesta!- grita Li

- excelente idea, solo dame un segundo y llamare a mis amigos- dijo Tai

En ese rato, logran organizar la fiesta en el cuartel de la JLA

-debo admitir que esta es una gran fiesta Tai, ¿pero no tendrás problemas con el resto de la liga?-pregunto Matt

-ellos no tiene por qué enterarse- le respondió el aludido

-Hey Tai, mira lo que encontré, el lugar donde Zero guarda la cerveza

-ahora si se encendió esta fiesta- dijo Tai con cara maquiavélica

3 HORAS DESPUES

-(pasado de copas) ¡Sora! Bájate de la mesa y ponte la ro…mejor no- dijo Tai

-¡tubo! ¡Tubo! ¡Tubo!- gritaba Matt

-(pasado de copas igual que Tai) ¡que siga la fiesta!- gritaba Li

4 HORAS DESPUES

-(Borracho) a la p/%/&% mi%/&% Tai, estoy harto de que siempre te lleves lo mejor, yo debería ser el líder de &$%/& además Sora me prefiere a mí y no a ti cabeza de $#%$- decía Matt y Izzy le interrumpe

-Ohm Matt, te estás hablando a la pared- le dijo el chico tecnológico

-Tú cállate- dijo Matt a Izzy en respuesta

La fiesta comenzaba a estar en su clímax pero en eso, Zero, X y los demás llegan al cuartel

-¿!que está pasando aquí?!- grito Zero

-hijo del mango, ya nos llevó la $#"#-dijo Li

-¡todos lárguense de aquí!- grito Zero enojado, haciendo que todos se retiraran, y Tai y Li trataron de escabullirse con los chicos pero Zero los interrumpe

-Tai, Li ustedes se quedan-

-esto no es bueno-dijo el digielegido

-no puedo creerlo, los dejamos solos por unos minutos y hacen una fiesta- dijo Zero

-eso no es lo peor Zero, se acabaron tus cervezas- dijo X revisando su Cava vacía

-¿!queeeeeeeeeeeeeee?! ¡Ya estuvo, ustedes 2 tendrán que pagar por los daños- dijo Zero

-¿puedo sugerir un castigo?- interfirió Seiya

-Adelante- contesto Zero

-dada nuestra situación económica, sugiero que Li y Tai busquen un trabajo para que podamos pagar la renta- expuso el caballero

-excelente idea Seiya, ya escucharon, a trabajar, váyanse de aquí a buscar un trabajo

-¡si señor!- dijeron Li y Tai al unísono, saliendo del lugar, mientras el resto del equipo busca limpiar el cuartel de los destrozos causados

-nos llevara una eternidad limpiar esto- dijo Zero

-eso no es problema para mí- dijo 009 limpiando el lugar a la velocidad de la luz

-gracias Zero, de verdad tu velocidad es muy útil- dijo Terry

En un momento, se escuchó un grito que invadió la sala del cuartel

-¿!quien tapo el baño?! Grito Ranma

-hijos de la (&/ (%/&%&$%#$%, también taparon el baño, deja que regresen esos 2 y se las verán conmigo- dijo Zero enojado

-creo que por ahora deberíamos destapar el baño- dijo X

-es cierto, llamemos al plomero- dijo Seiya

-¡ni lo pienses!- grito un exaltado Goku

-¿Por qué no?- le respondió el caballero de bronce

-no hace falta un plomero, yo me encargo de esto, solo debo localizar lo que obstruye el baño- dijo el saiyajin metiendo su mano en el excusado y encontrando lo que lo obstruye… pero

-lo encontré, ahora solo debo sacar mi mano y todo lis… ¡oh no! Me atore-

-¿ahora si podemos llamar al plomero?- pregunta Seiya

-¡que no! Yo puedo con esto solo, solo ayúdenme a sacar mi mano- dijo Goku

Seiya, Zero, Terry y los demás toman a Goku por la espalda y jalan con todas sus fuerzas y logran sacar la mano de Goku, pero también sacaron el excusado

-¿ya podemos llamar al plomero?- pregunta de nuevo el Pegaso

-¡por última vez no!- dijo el saiyajin

-ya habrá tiempo para eso después, la ciudad peligra, Cell ataca la ciudad- dice Zero viendo el monitor de alerta

-¿!otra vez?!- pregunta el preguntón del día de hoy, Seiya

-vamos, no podemos dejar que el ataque la ciudad- dice Goku enardecido, saliendo del lugar con la liga a enfrentar a Cell

-Ríndete Cell- dice Goku, quien apunta con la mano que tiene atorada en el excusado. Se da cuenta y apunta con la otra mano

-te lo advertimos, tiene un excusado y no dudara en usarlo- dice Seiya

-cállate Seiya- dijo Goku

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! No me hagan reír, ni siquiera la JLA podrá detenerme porque ahora me he fusionado con los androides 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 Etc. hasta el 1000- contesto Cell

- no nos intimidas- dice Ranma mientras el grupo comienza a luchar contra Cell pero este es demasiado fuerte

-¡rayos! Es muy fuerte- dice Goku cansado

-mis ataques no lo dañan- dice Seiya

-mi sable de luz ni siquiera le hace cosquillas- dice Zero

-este es el fin de la JLA- dice Ranma

-¡prepárense a morir!- dice Cell pero de pronto cae en el suelo inmóvil

-¿Qué paso?- pregunta nuestro preguntón de hoy

-nada, solo vencimos a Cell- contesto Li

-¿pero cómo si ni siquiera yo pude vencerlo?- pregunta Goku

-Fácil, solo le quitamos las pilas- dice Tai con las baterías en las manos

-¡santos androides chimbos! ¿! Porque no lo pensé antes!?- pregunto X

-supongo que les debemos una disculpa por tratarlos como niños, ¿Qué podemos hacer por ustedes?- pregunta Zero en nombre de la JLA

-queremos nuestro propio cuarto- dijo Tai

-olvídenlo- dijo Zero-

-entonces al menos no nos traten como niños- dijo Li

-está bien- decía cediendo Zero y Goku aparece

-sí, sí, sí, ¿ahora podemos hacer algo con el excusado?-

-no lo sé, me acostumbre a verte con eso en la mano- intervino Seiya

-cállate mi pequeño pony, regresemos a la base- dijo Goku

Todos regresan a la base para arreglar el desastre del drenaje

-listo Goku, ya no tienes el excusado en la mano- dijo Zero

-pero aún sigue tapado- dijo Ryu

-ya he hecho esta pregunta varias veces… ¿podemos llamar al plomero?- pregunto Seiya

-¡que no! Ahora yo me encargare de esto, si esto no destapa el drenaje nada lo hará ¡Kame Hame Ha!- dijo e hizo Goku, destruyendo todo el cuartel excepto el baño que sigue tapado

-¿ahora si podemos llamarlo?- pregunto Seiya

-ohm creo que si- dijo un derrotado Goku

2 HORAS DESPUES

-bien el baño esta destapado, ahora, por mis servicios, más la destapada del baño, más la reconstrucción de su cuartel, mas mis honorarios me deben… 1 millón de dólares- dijo el plomero

-¿! Queeeeeeeeeeeeeee?!- gritaron todos

-no tenemos dinero- dijo Goku

-no hay problema, nosotros nos encargamos- dijo Tai

-aquí esta lo de las reparaciones, y esto es para usted- dijo Li, el plomero recibió el pago, dio las gracias y se fue

-¿y ustedes de dónde sacaron tanto dinero?- si ya saben quién está preguntando

-fue fácil, nos metimos a trabajar de peseteros, rápidamente ganamos 1000 dólares que luego gastamos en las vegas para ganar un millón, que invertimos en acciones que nos triplico nuestros ingresos que luego usamos para financiar la búsqueda de extraterrestres y ahora tenemos más dinero que Bill Gates- explico Li

-ahora si nos disculpan vamos a gastas nuestros millones en una Xbox, un Ps2, un GameCube y cuanta estupidez se nos ocurra, debemos agradecerte Zero, sin ti no hubiéramos conseguido trabajo y no seriamos multimillonarios- dijo Tai, quien con Li, salieron del lugar

-¡santos millonarios adolescentes Zero! Creo que fue una mala idea mandarlos a trabajar- dijo X

-debo decir que lo estas tomando muy bien Zero- dijo Seiya

-solo digamos que estoy sentado en el lugar indicado- dijo Zero quien estaba sentado en el excusado, jala la cadena

¿Qué harán Tai y Li con sus millones? ¿Se volverá a tapar el baño? ¿Zero lograra suponer su coraje? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de la JLA

**Bien chicos espero sus reviews, cada vez llegaran más personajes, mas chistes y más troleo a todos… hasta el próximo capitulo **


	4. Dia Diario (no se me ocurrio nada mejor)

**Bueno chicos, hasta ahora mi adaptación ha gustado, así que seguiré trayéndoles este fic.**

Goku, el hombre más fuerte del universo, Seiya, el caballero de bronce de Pegaso, Li, descendiente del mago Clow con grandes poderes, Tai, Líder de los digielegidos con su compañero agumon, ciborg 009, el ser más rápido del universo, Zero, Líder de los Maverick Hunters, X, reploid con grandes poderes, Ryu, Campeón de artes marciales, Terry el campeón de KOF y Ranma que… se convierte en mujer, ellos son la JLA.

Hoy nos encontramos en la base de la JLA donde se encuentran muy aburrido ya que la línea de emergencia no ha sonado en días

-¡me estoy muriendo de aburrimiento!- dice Zero

-sí, hace una semana que no salvamos el mundo- contesta X

Mientras Zero y X están en la sala tirados en el suelo, Seiya juega lanzándole agua fría y agua caliente a Ranma

-esto es aburrido, ¿no te conviertes en otra cosa?- pregunto Seiya al quedarse sin agua

-no, ahora deja de molestarme- dijo Ranma

-perdón señorita- le contesto en son de broma el caballero

-¡que la $#"%#&/$23684 contigo!- contesto enojado Ranma

Mientras esto sucede, Goku está dormido y Terry y Ryu hacen apuestas

-te apuesto a que la burbuja de moco que tiene en la nariz se le revienta en 2 minutos- aposto Terry

-acepto la apuesta- responde Terry

Mientras todo esto ocurre, 009 se encuentra corriendo más rápido que la luz, al grado que llega a los 100000 kilómetros por segundo

-rayos, jamás vi a 009 correr tan rápido- dijo Ryu

-¿qué le pasara?- dijo Terry

009 entra en una puerta con las siglas W.C. y se escucha lo gritado por 009

-¡ay dios! Por poco y no llego ¡uuugg! No vuelvo a comer la comida que prepara Tai. ¡Oooouucchhh! Dios, me dio una diarrea que para que les cuento ¡aaaahgghhh!-

Por ultimo Tai y Li se encuentran cambiando de canal en el televisor pero no hay nada

-(Cambiando el canal) infomercial, noticiero, película mexicana, documental

-me cae que no hay nada- dice Li

-que aburrición- dijo Tai

Mientras, la línea de emergencia suena después de varios días y Zero contesta

-¡línea de emergencia de la JLA!... ya veo, ¡Li te llama Sakura!- contesto y delego Zero, y Li baja a atender el teléfono

-hola… si también te extraño… si, mañana es mi día libre… no, no hare una fiesta con Tai como la última vez… bueno, te veo mañana… no, cuelga tu… no tu… no tu… bueno, a las 3 colgamos los dos… 1, 2, 3… no colgaste… no cuelga tu- era la conversación de los tortolos…

6 HORAS DESPUES

-no cuelga tu- dijo Li y Zero le arrebata el teléfono a Li

-mejor cuelgo yo- dijo Zero y cuelga el teléfono

-¡oye! ¿Qué te pasa?- dijo reclamando Li

-por dios Li, te pasaste 6 horas hablando, además esa línea es solo para emergencias- contesto el amargado de Zero

-como sea, no ha sucedido nada en una semana- dijo Li

- ¡santas verdades! Eso es cierto, no ha pasado nada y está todo aburrido- dijo X

-¿pero qué podemos hacer?- dijo Zero

-Li y yo tenemos una idea, ¿Por qué no contratamos DIRECTV?- dijo Tai

-excelente idea, así podre ver todo el soccer- dijo Zero

-y la temporada de la NBA- salto Terry

-no olviden el Sunday ticket de la NFL- contesto Ryu

-¡y bigbrother las 24 horas!- dijo X emocionado causando que a todos les apareciera en la frente una gota de sudor ante el comentario de X

-como sea, llamare a la compañía de DIRECTV para que nos lo instalen- dijo Zero, quien toma el teléfono y llama

- si queremos suscribirnos a DIRECTV, si por todo un año, y queremos el paquete completo. ¿Cuándo vendrán a instalárnoslo?... ¿QUUUEEEE? ¿! Nos cobran el doble por la instalación?! Jodanse, iremos para allá, nosotros mismos lo instalaremos- dijo Zero colgando el teléfono muy molesto

-pero Zero, no sabemos nada de como instalar una antena de cable- dijo X

-por dios X, somos seres con habilidades fuera de lo común ¿qué tan difícil puede ser instalar el cable?- respondió X

Unas horas luego de esto, vemos a la JLA tratando de instalar el cable

-veamos, solo hay que conectar la antena en el techo de la casa- dijo Zero

-¿!cómo vas andrógino!?- grito Seiya y Ranma quien estaba en el techo instalando la antena responde muy enojado

-¡me lleva la #"!#"!$#%/&%( deja de joderme!-

-como sea, ¿Cómo vas allá arriba?- pregunta Seiya

-bien ya casi termin… ¡AHHHHHH!- Ranma contesto y se cae del techo justo encima de Seiya

-¡maldito parcha! ¡Quítate de encima!- dijo Seiya

-¿y bien?- pregunto Zero

-estoy bien. Solo son unos cuantos golpes- dijo Ranma

-no idiota, el cable- respondió Zero y una vena aparece en la frente de Ranma

-… eso está listo- contesto

-¡YAAAAHOOOOOOOO!- grito Terry

-¿.Com?- trato de completar X

-¡NO SEAS ESTUPIDO X ¡- contesto Zero

-como se vayamos a estrenar el cable- dijo Tai

-sí, hoy juega la selección de Japón contra Brasil- dijo Li

-¿y que esperamos? ¡Vamos adentro a verlo!- dijo Zero siendo el primero en correr y toda la liga lo sigue, pasando por encima de Ranma

-¡fíjense por donde pasan!- grito Ranma

Luego de unos minutos de pisotear a Ranma, todos estaban en la sala viendo el partido

-ese Oliver Atom podrá de ser amante del pedazo y todo lo que quieran pero que bien juega el imbécil- dijo Zero

-nada, nada, Steve Hyuga es mejor- dijo Tai

-eso no importa, estamos ganando 3-2, ¡trágate eso Pele!- gritaba Li

Un minuto antes de que el juego se acercara a su fin, a un gol de la victoria o derrota, y casi que sucedía, se fue la señal

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-grito Zero

-¿! Que paso!?- dijo Tai

- creo que algo anda mal con la antena, alguien debe ir a repararla- aporto X

-yo opino que vaya Goku- dijo Zero

-&/%!"#/&"%#/&$/ ¿yo porque?- contesto el saiyajin

-porque eres el líder y es tu responsabilidad- dijo Zero

-nein, si es así te nombro el líder- respondió Goku

-pues no acepto el cargo- dijo Zero

-pues te lo delegare y no puedes negarte- dijo Goku

-no, pues ve tu- dijo Zero

-que no, ve tu- dijo Goku

-ve tú- dijo Zero-

-¡ve tú!- dijo Goku

-…No. Yo- dijo Zero

-¡NADA!, ¡VOY YO Y NO ESTA A DISCUSIÓN, SI ALGUIEN MAS SE OPONE LO MATO!- grito Goku

-Buuuuuueeeeeenoooo- dijo Zero

-¿!que?! No, espera, ¡hiciste trampa!- dijo Goku

-ya rugiste te toca ir- contesto Zero

-…. Te odio- contesto Goku

-ahora, para reparar la antena cuentas con lo último en tecnología- Zero le dice a Goku y le tiende el dispositivo

-¿es enserio, un gancho?- dijo el saiyajin

-sí, ahora sal y repara el cable- dijo Zero y Goku sale y pone el gancho en la antena y empieza a moverlo

-¿!ahí se ve?!- pregunta Goku desde el techo

-¡muévela mas!- contestaron los chicos

-¿!y ahora?!- pregunto Goku

-¡perfecto, ahora quédate así!- grito Zero

-p-pero- dijo Goku

-Cállate y no te muevas- contesto Zero

-¿Cómo van?- pregunto Goku

-ganamos 5 a 4- contesto Li

-¿ya me puedo bajar del techo?- pregunto el saiyajin

-ojala, pero hoy pasan una excelente película, Matrix, luego una maratón de Star wars y para rematar titanic así que tendrás que estar ahí un laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargo rato- dijo Terry

-¿al menos me pueden traer palomitas?- pregunto el que sostenía el gancho

-no ahora no te muevas que se nos va la señal

MUCHAS PELICULAS Y AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Todos se levantan a desayunar y ven a X en la cocina

-¿Qué hay para desayunar, X?

-¡huevos!- contesto el reploid

-¿!queeeeeee?!- respondió Zero

- que hice huevos estrellados- dijo X

-más te vale- dijo Zero sentándose en la mesa, y todos los de la liga le imitan

-mmmmmm, X esto esta delicioso- dijo Tai

-sí, eres mejor cocinero que Tai- dijo Li

-eso no te lo niego, la última vez que Tai cocino tuve una diarrea por 2 semanas- dijo 009

-ok ok, ya entendí, no cocino bien- dijo Tai

- lo que no entiendo es como un reploid tuvo tiempo para aprender a cocinar- dijo Terry

-cuando el Dr. Light me creo, instalo un programa para cocinar ya que el siendo un flojo de primera no se iba a morir de hambre y menos cocinar el- dijo X

-ya veo, por cierto, ¿han visto a Goku?- pregunto Ryu

MIENTRAS, EN EL TECHO DEL CUARTEL

-oigan, ¿ya me puedo bajar? ¿Muchachos? ¿Alguien me escucha?- hablaba el saiyajin

-no lo sé, no lo he visto desde ayer, bueno, yo me voy, hoy es mi día libre y le prometí a Sakura estar con ella- dijo Li preparándose para irse

-ahora que lo dices, debo prepararme, invite a Saori a venir a Cenar- dijo Seiya

-bueno, suerte a todos, los veo mañana- dijo Li saliendo del lugar y a la Vez, Seiya prepara todo para tener su cena romántica

Tiempo después, Saori llega y Seiya procede a tener su cena romántica con ella

-me alegra que vinieras- dijo Seiya

-¿aquí vives?-pregunto Saori

-sí, ¿genial verdad?- respondió el aludido

-pues no está mal, ¿y tus amigos?-pregunto la chica

-salieron, decidieron darnos un poco de privacidad- dijo el caballero

Mientras en el sótano, todos están atados y amordazados

-como sea, prosigamos con nuestra cena- dijo Seiya, quien coloca música romántica, y ambos terminan la cena y sin saber que un invitado inesperado aparecería

-¿Qué tal te pareció?- pregunto el caballero de Pegaso

-estuvo delicioso, ¿tú lo cocinaste?- pregunto Saori

-así es, me si… dado que no hay nadie en casa podríamos entrar a mi cuarto y…- decía Seiya, pero en eso sale Ranma del baño en su forma de chica y sin nada que lo cubra arriba

-diablos, se acabaron el agua caliente, me tuve que bañar con agua fría- dijo el andrógino

-Seiya, ¿me has estado engañando con esta zorra?- dijo una enojada y herida Saori

-n-no Saori, calma, déjame explicarte, en realidad no es mujer- trato de defenderse Seiya

-¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?- exclamo la chica

-¡n-no, no es eso a lo que me refería, lo que quería decir era que….!- tartamudeaba un pobre Seiya

-¡SEIYA ERES UN PERVERTIDO, NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE JAMAS!-grito Saori dándole una cachetada a Seiya y enojada abre la puerta saliendo del lugar

-tskkk te batearon pony- dijo Ranma y causo que una vena apareciera en la frente de Seiya y se lanzara contra este

-¡maldito homosexual- gritaba enardecido Seiya

-calma, ¿no golpearías a una chica verdad?- dijo Ranma aun en su forma de chica

-….. Tienes razón- dijo el Pegaso, quien roció agua caliente sobre Ranma y luego exclamo

-¡vas a morir!-

-¡Seiya cálmate! ¿No podemos razonarlo?- dijo Ranma mientras empieza a correr tratando de escapar de Seiya, quien está más molesto que nunca, y en eso entra Li acompañado de Sakura

-¿quieres pasar?- dijo Li a la chica

-me encantaría- respondió la aludida

Los 2 adolescentes entran y se encuentran con Seiya y Ranma medio matándose y una gota de sudor aparece detrás de la cabeza de Sakura y Li

-¿esos son tus compañeros?- pregunta la chica

-me temo que sí, creo que mejor nos vamos- dijo Li

-buena idea- dijo Sakura asintiendo y con ambos saliendo del lugar y ella voltea a ver el techo de la casa

-¿Por qué hay un tipo dormido en tu azotea sujetando un gancho?- dijo la chica

-no preguntes- dijo Li

Y así es un día normal en la base de la JLA….

¿Podrá Ranma sobrevivir a la paliza que le está dando Seiya? ¿Podrá Seiya arreglar las cosas con Saori? ¿Goku bajara de la azotea? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de la JLA


	5. Bar de las 12 casas

**¡Feliz verano 2008! Jajaja ok no feliz 2014 chicos, tuve un merecido descanso del trabajo y por eso no actualice, pero aquí estoy trayéndoles este cap. Así que espero les guste**

10 de los personajes de anime y juegos unen sus fuerzas para proteger la tierra, pero ese no es el problema, el problema es vivir bajo un mismo techo

Nos encontramos en un bar donde Seiya se lamenta de lo ocurrido la noche anterior donde por culpa de Ranma, Saori piensa que es un pervertido y no quiere volver a verlo.

Seiya está completamente destrozado y sus amigos Hyoga, Shiryu, Ikki y Shun tratan de animarlo

-vamos Seiya anímate no es para tanto- dijo Shiryu

-¿!como que no es para tanto?! Saori me dejo y cree que soy un pervertido y todo por culpa de ese maldito Joto- dijo Seiya llorando

-¡ashhh! Que esa zorra de Saori te botara no es culpa mía- dijo Shun con voz de gay

-tu no, me refiero a Ranma- le contesto el caballero de Pegaso y Shun con voz de loca desenfrenada le contesta

-más te vale papusho-

-vamos Seiya, Saori no es la única, hay muchas otras chicas que se morirían por estar contigo- dijo Shiryu

-dime una entonces- dijo Seiya

-ah pues esta shina- dijo Shiryu

-pues no lo creo-dijo el aludido

-ahhh bueno Etto, emmmm… en ese caso…yo…. este… ¿ya dije shina?- dijo de nuevo Shiryu

-vamos Seiya anímate, yo pase lo mismo que tú y ya lo he superado- dijo Ikki

-¿te refieres a esmeralda?- pregunto Seiya

-si… ¡Esmeralda! ¡Vuelve esmeralda!- dijo llorando Ikki al igual que Seiya

-¡Saori!- gritaba Seiya

-ni a cual irle, ya están emos- dijo Hyoga

-cállate y sírveme otro tequila- dijo Seiya quejándose

-¿con hielo?- pregunto Hyoga

-sí, y que sean 2- dijo Ikki

-a la orden ¡polvo de diamantes!- dijo Hyoga congelando a Seiya y a Ikki

-creo que me volví a exceder con el hielo- dijo Hyoga

-yo diría que si- dijo Camus quien llegaba

-¡maestro! Yo… bueno… este… le juro que no volverá a pasar- prometía Hyoga a Camus

-pero ¡Hyoga! ¡!Esta es la quinta vez que congelas a mis clientes esta semana y apenas estamos en martes!- grito Camus

-le juro no ocurrirá más- dijo Hyoga

-más te vale, si vuelves a congelar a mis clientes te despediré- dijo Camus

-si señor seré más cuidadoso- dijo Hyoga

MIENTRAS, EN EL CUARTEL GENERAL DE LA JLA

-rayos Ranma, Seiya te partió el trasero- dijo Li

-cállate Li- decía el andrógino

-es una lástima que no vi cómo te hacia Seiya pedazos- decía Tai

-¡QUE LA #$%&/% CON USTEDES!- grito Ranma

-aun no puedo creer que Seiya los haya atado a todos en el sótano solo para tener su cena romántica- dijo Li burlándose

-yo tampoco, solo espera a que regrese, le daré una paliza con la que se acordara de mi de por vida- dijo Zero

-calma lo importante ahora es encontrar a Goku- dijo X

-solo busque en el sótano y los encontré fue a ustedes- dijo el mago de espada

-¿Dónde puede estar Goku?- pregunto 009

-¡! Aquí arriba!- grito el saiyajin desde el techo, causando que todos los integrantes de la JLA salgan del cuartel y vean a Goku en el techo con el gancho en la mano

-por dios Goku ¿qué haces ahí arriba?- pregunto Terry

-ustedes me mandaron aquí a arreglar el cable, pero me olvidaron- dijo Goku

-lo siento, ¿Qué podemos hacer por ti?- pregunto Ryu

-!solo ayúdenme a bajar de aquí!- grito Goku

-¡GOKU ERES UN IDIOTA! ¡PUEDES VOLAR ANIMAL!- le grito Zero

-ah sí es cierto jeje- dijo Goku bajando del techo y todos los de la JLA se caen de espaldas como en todo anime

-¡al fin! Tierra firme- dijo Goku en el suelo al fin

-a veces dudo de su salud mental- dijo Li

-yo siempre he dudado- dijo Tai

-por cierto Ranma, ¿Dónde está Seiya?- dijo Li

-no sé, luego de medio matarme solo se fue- dijo el aquatransexual

-es extraño, ¿A dónde pudo ir?- pregunto el mago clow

-da igual, ya volverá- dijo Tai

-eso espero, por ahora tenemos trabajo, alguien está atacando la ciudad- dijo Zero

-¿Quién?-pregunto Goku

-temo que es la peor amenaza que hemos enfrentado- dijo Zero

-¡santas lagartijas homosexuales! No me digas que es….- exclamo X

-así es X, es Barney- dijo en respuesta Zero

-¡dios! Esto es terrible- dijo Li

-lo sé, pero debemos ir, esto depende de nosotros- dijo Zero

La liga se fue rápidamente al lugar donde se encontraba el dinosaurio morado

-alto ahí Barney, venimos a detenerte

-Jajaja, pero si son mis amiguitos de la JLA, no podrán detenerme- dijo riéndose Barney

-¿! Quieres ver que si?!- grito Zero y toda la liga bajo su mando se lanza a enfrentar a Barney y no pudieron hacerle mucho frente

-son patéticos amiguitos jujuju, ¡teletubies ataquen!- dijo Barney invocando a sus secuaces

-¡maldición! No creí que los teletubies se le hubieran unido- dijo Zero

-no importa podemos vencerlos juntos- dijo Goku haciendo un Kame Hame ha, pero los teletubies le regresan su ataque

-demonios, son más fuertes de lo que pensaba- dijo Goku

-no se rindan, hemos vencido a enemigos 10 veces más fuertes ¡Hadoken!- decía Ryu logrando golpear a los teletubies pero estos continúan su ataque

-son demasiado fuertes nada los detiene- decía Ryu

-es mi turno, ¡Power geiser!- decía Terry golpeándolos pero ignoran el ataque.

La JLA sigue su ataque pero los teletubies se multiplican y son más poderosos que ellos

- Debemos atacar juntos.- dijo Goku y recibiendo un "de acuerdo" de parte de todos

Goku uso su Kame Hame ha, Ryu su Hadoken, Terry su Power geiser, Li invoco el dios del trueno, Tai Guio a Wargreymon para que usara su Terraforce, X con su X-buster y Zero con su Z-saber y por ultimo 009 a máxima velocidad termina de ayudar a que los teletubies sean destruidos

-ríndete Barney, tus teletubies han sido vencidos, has perdido- dijo Zero

-juju amiguitos eso creen- dijo Barney regenerando con su Barney bolsa a los teletubies que aprisionan a todos los de la liga excepto a Tai y wargreymon y a Li, quienes logran escapar del lugar

-juju ahora que sus amiguitos los han abandonado, sentirán mi verdadero poder- dijo el dinosaurio morado

-no por favor eso no- decía Goku

-lo que sea menos eso- decía Zero

- te quiero yo y tú a mi somos una familia feliz- cantaba Barney mientras todos gritaban sus lamentos

-¡BASTA PORFAVOR NO LO SOPORTO!- gritaba X

Mientras Barney continuaba torturando a la JLA, Tai y Li buscaban a Seiya para que les ayudara

-por poco no lo logramos- decía Li a Tai

-por suerte escapamos, pero debemos hallar a Seiya y ayudar a los demás, no sabemos de lo que puede ser capaz- dijo Tai

-¿A dónde iría un caballero de bronce con el corazón destrozado?- pregunto Li en voz alta y Tai capto rápido su ubicación

-lo tengo, al bar 12 casas, Seiya debe estar ahí

Ambos vuelan sobre la espalda de wargreymon y tenían razón, Seiya estaba ahí

-Seiya – dijo Li en tono fastidioso

-¿Qué quieren?- dijo el aludido

-te necesitamos, los demás miembros de la liga han sido capturados- dijo Tai

-me vale- dijo el caballero

-pero si no vas estarán perdidos- dijo Li

-pues que se jodan- dijo de nuevo Seiya

-¿acaso no te importa lo que les pueda pasar? Pregunto Tai y recibió un enorme "NO"

-si no vas quien sabe de lo que Barney pueda ser capaz- dijo Agumon

-¿!dijiste Barney?!... vamos esto es personal- se levantó el caballero, quien tomo camino junto a los chicos y llegan al lugar donde la liga sigue siendo torturada por Barney

-¡BASTA NO PUEDO MAS, MIS OIDOS VAN A REVENTAR!- gritaba Ryu tratando de no escuchar

-debes ser fuerte, sé que Tai y Li volverán con ayuda- decía Terry

-no seas idiota, ellos huyeron como cobardes, enfréntalo, no regresaran- decía 009

-¿Quieren apostar?- decía Tai

-vaya, si decidieron volver los amiguitos, excelente, así me desharé de toda la liga y no evitaran que pasen mi programa y así me apoderare de los niños de todo el mundo- decía un esquizofrénico Barney

-no lo permitiremos- dijo desafiante Li

-no podrán vencerme juju juju, nadie puede resistir mis canciones estúpidas, te quiero yo y tú a mí- empezó a cantar Barney

- ¡AAAARRRRRGGGHHHHH! ¡MIS OIDOS!- gritaba Li

- ¡SIENTO QUE MI CANBEZA VA A EXPLOTAR!- gritaba Tai

-jujuju están perdidos- decía Barney regodeándose de que vencía a la JLA, pero…

-creo que no- decía Tai

-este es tu fin- decía Li

-¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!? ¿Cómo es posible que resistan mi canto?- decía un anonadado Barney y le contesta Seiya

-con tapones para los oídos-

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunta Barney

-el que se encargara de aniquilarte de una vez por todas, maldito dinosaurio gay- dijo Seiya

-solo inténtalo, teletubies, a el- dijo Barney

-tus teletubies no te ayudaran esta vez, ahora muere, ¡pegasus Ryu sei-ken!- dijo y ataco Seiya

- ¡NOOOOOO!- grito Barney quien fue destruido por completo y sin él los teletubies desaparecen

-Seiya lo lograste- dijo Goku

-¿pero cómo?- pregunto Zero

-como les dije a Tai y a Li, esto es personal- dijo el aludido y aparece Barney en forma de espíritu gritando

-JUJUJU, NO CREAN QUE ME HAN VENCIDO, MIENTRAS VIVA EN LA IMAGINACION DE LOS NIÑOS NUNCA MORIRE, VOLVERE, Y CUANDO LO HAGA EL MUNDO SERA MIO-

-Cállate ya, ¡pegasus siu-sei-ken!- ataco por completo Seiya y el espíritu se despedaza y muere por completo

-pero hay algo que no entiendo, ¿a qué te refieres con que era personal?- pregunto Li

-verán, cuando era niño dejaron de transmitir mi programa favorito y en su lugar pusieron a esa lagartija homosexual, así que esta era la oportunidad de descargar toda mi ira- explico Seiya

-¿y cuál era tu programa favorito?- pregunto Zero

-plaza sésamo- respondió el caballero de bronce y todos caen de espaldas una vez más

-¿Qué? ¿Que dije?- pregunto Seiya ante la acción de los chicos

-da igual, lo importante es que estas de regreso y has superado lo de Saori- dijo Goku y Seiya empieza a llorar una vez mas

- ¡NO ME LA RECUERDES! ¿¡PORQUE!? ¡SAORI!- lloraba Seiya

-ya olvídala no te merecía- decía Ranma

-¡ES CIERTO! ¡ES TU CULPA QUE ELLA ME ABANDONARA!- grito de nuevo Seiya

-vamos, ya olvídalo…. Seiya…. N-no me veas con esos ojos- decía el andrógino y en la frente de Seiya apareció una vena enorme

- ¡VAS A MORIR MALDITO TRANSEXUAL!-grito Seiya

-no Seiya espera,¡AUXILIO!- grito Ranma corriendo de Seiya

-esos 2 jamás cambiaran- decía li

-da igual, al menos veré como golpean a Ranma- decía Tai burlándose

-bueno, volvamos a casa, hoy hay un maratón de operación rescate y no me lo voy a perder- dijo Zero

-luego viene el juego de Mavericks contra los Lakers- dijo Terry

-ah no eso no, no me quedare en el techo una vez más- dijo Goku

-de acuerdo Goku te entendemos- dijo Zero

-gracias- respondió el saiyajin

MINUTOS DESPUES EN EL CUARTEL GENERAL

-¡¿YA SE VE?!- pregunto Goku desde el techo

-muévela mas- respondía Zero

-¿! YA!?- dijo el saiyan otra vez

-si ahora quédate así- respondió Zero

-los odios- dijo Goku

-cállate y no te muevas que se nos va la señal- dijo Zero

¿Podrá Seiya perdonar a Ranma? ¿Goku lograra dejar de subir al techo para reparar el cable? ¿Será cierto que Barney ha muerto de una vez y para siempre? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de la JLA

**Bueno chicos aquí esta uno más espero les guste es más bizarro de lo normal pero hace reír a mi parecer… chao les daré otro en lo que pueda dejen reviews**


	6. Al Pasado

**Buenas chicos otro capítulo más para que se diviertan un poco jeje este fic es muy loco la verdad y será cada vez peor… en fin espero sus reviews y sin más nada que decir, podemos empezar**

10 de los animes más poderosos se unen para proteger la tierra, pero no es el problema, el problema es compartir la casa

El día de hoy la JLA se encuentra haciendo la limpieza del cuartel, y como todos sabemos, 009 termino muchas horas antes su parte por lo cual se tomó el día libre

-estúpido 009 con su estúpida supervelocidad el muy desgraciado se está divirtiendo mientras nosotros nos rompemos la espalda... ¡X apúrate con el piso!- gritaba un enojado Zero

-sí, sí, si ya voy, por cierto ¿y Goku?- pregunto X

-lo mande a limpiar el techo- dijo Zero con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro

Mientras en el techo

-estúpido Zero- decía Goku

Mientras, en otro lugar de la base, Seiya y Ranma se encuentran limpiando el baño

-tu limpias el excusado mientras yo limpio el lavabo- dice Seiya

-¿Por qué yo tengo que limpiar el excusado?- pregunto Ranma

-me la debes, aun no olvido lo de Saori- contesto el caballero

-hijo de…- decía Ranma y es interrumpido por Seiya

-cállate y trabaja-

Minutos después mientras Ranma limpiaba el excusado, el cepillo para limpiarlo es tragado por completo

-¿! Qué demonios!? ¡Seiya ven a ver esto!- le dijo Ranma

-¿Qué pasa andrógino?- le contesto el

-¡QUE LA $%€& CONTIGO! ¡Hay un hoyo negro en el excusado!- reclamo y luego exclamo el andrógino

-¡no seas animal! ¡Eso no es posible tarado!- le respondió el caballero de bronce

-pero es verdad, mira- le dijo Ranma dejando caer una escoba y siendo succionada por completo

-no pues así pues sí, hay que llamar a los demás- contesto Seiya y junto con Ranma llaman a los demás para investigar el hoyo negro misterioso

-efectivamente, hay un hoyo negro en el baño- dijo Zero

- al menos así no nos preocuparemos cuando haya que jalarle- dijo Terry

-¡no seas estúpido Terry este no es el momento de hacer bromas!- grito Zero

-es cierto, debemos pensar que hacer con este hoyo- dijo Ryu pensativo

-déjenme echarle un ojo- dijo Goku, quien al acercarse un poco al excusado, es succionado y grita mientras cae en el fondo

-¡GOKU!- grito Li

-¡ya se nos fue por el caño!- dijo Tai

-alguien debe ir por el- dijo Zero

-¡yo no me meto ahí!- respondió rápidamente X

-yo mucho menos- dijo Ryu

-a mí ni me vean- dijo Terry

-propongo que vaya Ranma- dijo Seiya

-¡a la chin%&&(¡ ¿yo porque?- pregunto el aludido

-me la debes, nunca olvidare lo de Saori- dijo Seiya

-hijo de….- iba a decir Ranma pero fue interrumpido por Zero

- se acabó la discusión, Ranma entrara. Ahora para esta misión cuentas con lo último en tecnología para mantenernos en contacto- dijo Zero extendiéndole a Ranma un par de…

-¿vasos de cartón e hilos?- dijo Ranma al ver lo último en tecnología

- es que andamos bajos de presupuesto, ¡ahora metete!- dijo Zero, quien junto a toda la liga empujan a Ranma a la fuerza y es succionado por el excusado

Zero toma uno de los vasos y trata de hacer contacto con Ranma – Ranma, Ranma ¿me escuchas? ¿Estás ahí?... no responde-

-debemos ir a ayudarlo- Dijo X

-¡yo no pienso meterme ahí!- dijo Zero

-no hay otra opción Zero, debemos ir todos- dijo Tai

-a la cuenta de 3 entramos… 1, 2, ¡3!- dicto Seiya quien seguido de la liga es succionado por el hoyo negro y despiertan en un lugar extraño

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto Tai

- no sé dónde estamos- le respondió Li

-¿podrían quitarse de mi espalda?- pregunto bajo toda la liga Goku

-¡Goku estas bien!- celebro Terry

-sí, ¡ahora quítense de encima!- grito Goku y toda la liga decide empezar a inspeccionar el lugar

-¿dónde diablos estamos?- pregunto Ranma

-según mi análisis estamos en el pasado, 500 años para ser exactos, en el periodo sengoku- dijo Zero

-¿y cómo diablos regresaremos?- dijo Li

-no tengo la menor idea- respondió Zero

-lo mejor será conseguir algo de ropa de la época, así no llamaremos la atención- propuso Terry

-buena idea, pero ¿qué haremos con X y Zero? Esos sí que llaman la atención- dijo Ranma

-no hay problema, X y yo siempre estamos preparados para esta situación- dijo Zero, quien junto con X accionaron un dispositivo y se disfrazan de personas comunes y corrientes

-interesante aparato, ahora ¿de casualidad no tienen algo de agua caliente? Quiero regresar a mi verdadera forma- dijo Ranma chica, ya que el agua del excusado estaba fría y entro a su otra forma

-por desgracia no- contesto Zero y Ranma grito

-¡¿QUEEEEEE!? ¡¿QUIEREN DECIR QUE ME QUEDARE CONVERTIDO EN MUJER TODO ESTE VIAJE!?-

-me temo que si mi andrógino amigo- le contesto el Maverick hunter

- me lleva la #$%€&- dijo Ranma

-bien, a lo que vamos, hay una aldea a unos metros, ahí conseguiremos ropa para la época- dijo Goku y junto a la liga entran a la aldea y rápidamente entran a la tienda donde compraran ropa que pagaran con la fortuna de Li y Tai

-¡olvídenlo no pienso salir así!- grito Ranma tras el probador de ropa

-vamos Ranma, sabes que no queremos llamar la atención y con tu forma femenina debes usar ropa que vaya con tu…. Emmmm…. Sexo- dijo Seiya

-¿ni siquiera aquí dejas de joderme?- dice Ranma enojado

-vamos Ranma, no puede ser tan malo, sal del probador- dijo Goku

-bien, bien, solo no digan nada- dijo Ranma saliendo del probador vistiendo un kimono que haría que toda la liga se babeara por él/ella de no ser por el hecho que saben que en realidad es hombre pero por desgracias en esa tienda hay alguien más que no sabe la situación de él/ella

En la otra parte de la tienda, vemos a un grupo de viajeros quienes curiosean un poco el lugar

-¿ya podemos irnos?- pregunta Inuyasha

-no seas impaciente Inuyasha ya nos iremos solo quiero comprar algo de ropa- contesto Kagome

-¡feh! Como sea, esperare afuera con Shippo, tú y Sango pueden quedarse- dijo el chico demonio

-espera Inuyasha- dijo Kagome

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo el chico demonio

-Osuwari- dijo la chica e Inuyasha cae al suelo

-no es gracioso- contesto este al estar pegado del suelo

-Kagome ven a ver esto, encontré un kimono que estoy segura que se te vera precioso- le dijo Sango a la chica

-que bien, por cierto ¿has visto a Miroku?- pregunto Kagome

-no, no lo he visto, de seguro debe estar buscando alguna chica para pedirle un hijo, ya sabes cómo es ese pervertido- dijo Sango

En otro lugar de la tienda, Miroku se encuentra observando a ver si encuentra una linda chica para pedirle un hijo

-mmm… que mala suerte, creí que en una tienda de ropa podría encontrar alguna chica linda, pero creo que me equivo… ¡Hey! Wow que linda chica- dijo Miroku viendo a Ranma y decide acercarse

-insisto en lo que encuentre algo de agua caliente, me quitare este horrible kimono- decía Ranma

-bien, ya estamos listos, ahora debemos encontrar una forma de regresar al presente- decía Zero y de pronto Miroku se acerca a Ranma

-hola no pude evitar ver lo linda que eres- le dice Miroku a Ranma y la Liga trata de contener la risa

-"oh no este cree que en verdad soy mujer" Gr-Gracias "solo aléjate de mí y todo saldrá bien- dijo Ranma (lo de comillas es pensamientos), mientras Zero veía la situación pensaba "no te rías sería muy cruel"

-me preguntaba si usted ¿!tendría un hijo conmigo?!- le pregunto Miroku a Ranma y toda la liga se sorprende y ya no contienen la risa

-¡JAJAJAJJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJJAJA¡- se reía toda la JLA en el suelo

-veo que Ranma ya encontró su media naranja- bromeo Seiya riendo

- ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEE!? MALDITO LIBIDINOSO ¡TOMA ESTO!- grito Ranma y comienza a golpear a Miroku por lo que sango, kagome, Shippo e Inuyasha se acercan a ver lo sucedido

-lo siento, nuestro amigo es algo indiscreto. Trato de excusar Kagome

-¿Cuándo será el día en que dejes de atormentar a mujeres houshi libidinoso?- dijo Inuyasha llevándose a miro…. Lo que queda de Miroku fuera del lugar

-mi nombre es kagome, ella es sango, él es Shippo, él es Inuyasha y por desgracia ya conoces a Miroku- dijo Kagome presentando a su grupo

-mi nombre es ran…. ¡Ranko! "dios jamás creí volver a usar este nombre"- dijo Ranma

-¿eres de fuera verdad?- pregunto Sango

-sí, es la primera vez que venimos- le dijo Ranko, digo Ranma a las chicas

-¿venimos?- pregunto Kagome

-es cierto, no les he presentado a mis amigos- dijo Ranma mostrando a toda la liga que reía a carcajadas en el piso y Zero se levanta a presentar a la liga

-hola mi nombre es Zero y él es X- dijo auto presentándose

-mucho gusto- dijo X

-ellos son Tai y Li- dijo Zero

-hola- respondieron los adolescentes

-ellos son Terry y Ryu- dijo Zero

-hola- dijo con gracias Terry

-es un placer- dijo Ryu

-y por ultimo ellos son Goku y Seiya- dijo Zero terminando de presentar

-hola- dijo sin más Goku mientras Seiya se queda observando lo hermosa que es kagome

-hola, no pude evitar notar lo hermosa que eres- dijo Seiya y Inuyasha ayudado de su oído escucha el comentario y entra a toda velocidad

-te lo advierto, no intentes nada con kagome- dijo el chico demonio

-¡Inuyasha! Osuwari- dijo Kagome haciendo que el caiga al piso

-oye buen truco ¿Cómo lo haces?- pregunto Li

-solo debes decir Osuwari- le dijo kagome al chico

-a ver, Osuwari- dijo Tai haciendo que Inuyasha cayera al piso

-a ver me toca, Osuwari- dijo Li haciendo que cayera al piso el pobre por tercera vez

-que bien, Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari

-Basta ya- dijo Inuyasha

-ya déjenlo- dijo Kagome

-nos arruinas la diversión- dijo Tai mientras Ranma analiza la forma de ser de kagome y de su ropa

-por tu vestimenta debo suponer que no eres de aquí- dijo Ranma

-bueno…. ¿pueden guardar un secreto?- dijo la aludida y Ranma asintió

-vale, vengan- kagome los lleva a un lugar más privado – verán lo que sucede es que yo no soy de esta época, soy…. Del futuro, sé que suena increíble pero así es- término de decir la chica

-no te preocupes, te entendemos, nosotros también somos del futuro- dijo Zero

-que bien, ¿puedo ir al futuro? Por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor quiero que me lleven al futuro- dijo Shippo siendo golpeado en la cabeza por Inuyasha

-cállate Shippo- dijo Inuyasha

-!búa! ¡Kagome Inuyasha me golpeo!- dice el zorrito y abraza a kagome

-Inuyasha ¿cómo puedes ser tan cruel con el pobre Shippo? ¡Osuwari!- dijo kagome haciendo que este cayera en el piso y Tai y Li no evitan divertirse ante esa situación

- ¡OSUWARI! ¡OSUWARI! ¡OSUWARI! ¡OSUWARI! ¡OSUWARI! ¡OSUWARI!- dijeron Tai y Li muchas veces hasta ser interrumpidos por Zero

-basta, dejen a ese perro en paz- dijo Zero

-¿a quién le dices perro?- reclamo Inuyasha

-…. Osuwari- dijo Zero haciendo que Inuyasha cayera al suelo por… no se solo sé que fueron muchas veces

-los odio- dijo el pobre demonio mientras Miroku empieza a despertar

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunta Miroku

-ya era hora de que despertaras, aunque después de la paliza que la pelirroja te dio no me sorprende que por cierto la tenías bien merecida- dijo Sango

-es cierto, ¿Cómo te pudiste atrever a pedirle un hijo a una desconocida? Eres peor que mi maestro Happosai- dijo Ranma

-creo que es peor que Happosai y Roshi Juntos- dijo Goku

-lo siento, es solo que la razón por la que le pido un hijo a toda chica linda que encuentro es por una maldición en mi mano derecha- dijo Miroku y toda la liga pregunto en voz alta que cual era la maldición

-verán, la razón por la que tengo este rosario en mi mano es porque tengo la maldición del Kazzana, que es un hoyo negro en mi mano que absorbe cualquier cosa, en muchas situaciones en muy útil pero conforme pasa el tiempo el Kazzana crecerá cada vez ,as hasta que me succione y lo que es que el Kazzana es hereditario y la única forma de librarme de la maldición es si mato a Naraku ya que fue el quien le puso la maldición a mi abuelo y en caso de que yo muera sin matar a Naraku, debo asegurarme de dejar descendencia para que mi hijo mate a Naraku y acabe la maldición- explica Miroku

-en verdad es una triste historia pero no puedes ir pidiéndole a cualquier chica que tenga un hijo contigo, si yo ya viste lo que puede pasar- dijo Ranma

-pierdes tu tiempo, ese houshi libidinoso no tiene remedio- dijo Inuyasha

-es cierto, me sorprende que un monje pueda ser tan pervertido- dijo Sango

-esperen, siento un fragmento acercarse- dijo Kagome

-¿un qué?- pregunto Zero

-es una larga historia- dijo Sango

-no sé de qué hablas pero siento un ki muy poderoso acercarse- dijo Goku

-será mejor que se alejen, déjenlo esto a los profesionales- dijo prepotente Inuyasha

-Jajaja hay algo que no saben, no somos humanos comunes y corrientes- dijo Seiya

-resulta que somos- completo Ryu

-La JLA- dijo Zero

-¿JLA? ¡Es cierto! He oído hablar de ustedes en mi época- dijo Kagome

-bien todos prepárense, no sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos- dijo Goku

-¡aquí viene!- alerto Kagome, y en el acto llego un enorme demonio que ataco al grupo y estos lo esquivan sin mucha dificultad

-ya era hora de que tuviera algo de acción- dijo Inuyasha desenvainando su espada pero ya caía la noche y por desgracia es la primera noche de luna nueva

-¡maldición hoy hay luna nueva!- dice Inuyasha y el demonio lo golpea dejándolo inconsciente

-¡Inuyasha!- grito kagome mientras sango intenta atacar con su boomerang pero el demonio lo esquiva

-chicos, ataquemos en conjunto ¡KameHameHA!- dijo y ataco Goku

-aquí vamos ¡pegasus Ryu-sei-ken!- ataco Seiya

-¡venid dios del trueno!- dijo Li

-agumon ¿estás listo?- pregunto Tai y en un movimiento de aprobación de su compañero dijo

- ¡DIGIEVOLUCIONA!- haciendo que evolucionara de agumon a Wargreymon

-Terraforce- dijo wargreymon haciendo su enorme esfera de energía

-! Hadoken!- ataco Ryu

-! Power geiser!- hizo su ataque Terry

-¡rugido del león!- ataco Ranma (recordemos Ranma aprendió esta técnica en una batalla con Ryoga)

-¡Wow! ¡Son increíbles!- dijo Sango, viendo como cada ataque da de lleno al demonio pero este los absorbe y se hace más fuerte

-¡maldición absorbió nuestra energía!- dijo Goku

-X, es nuestro turno- dijo Zero

-¡sí!- le contesto X, desactivando junto con su compañero su inductor de imágenes y atacan con su X-buster y Z-saber pero no son suficiente contra el demonio y son golpeados por este

-¡maldición es nuestro fin!- grito Zero y Miroku grito

-¡SUJETENSE TODOS!-

-¡NO MIROKU NO LO HAGAS ES MUY ARRIESGADO!- grito sango preocupada

-no hay otra opción, todos sujétense a algo- dijo Miroku retirando el rosario de su mano derecha y el Kazzana absorbe al demonio y rápidamente coloca el rosario en su mano y cae exhausto

-esa estuvo cerca, casi me absorbe a mí también- dijo el monje

-¡Wow! Nos salvaste- dijo Zero

-¿Cómo podemos agradecértelo?- pregunto Ranma y Miroku le respondió

-¿aceptarías tener un hijo conmigo?-

-¡maldito monje hentai!- grito Ranma y empezó a darle una paliza al pobre Miroku

-ese nunca va a cambiar- dijo Sango

-l-lo mismo d-digo- dijo como pudo el pobre Inuyasha

-no trates de levantarte, tus heridas son más graves que la última vez- dijo kagome

-t-tonterías e-estoy m-muy b-bie….- decía Inuyasha y cae desmayado

-el nunca cambiara, siempre tan necio y orgulloso- decía kagome negando con la cabeza

- bueno nos encantaría quedarnos pero ya debemos regresar a nuestra época- interrumpió Zero

-es cierto muero de hambre- dijo Goku

-bueno, hay un pozo a unos kilometro llegara al menos en una hora, así lograran regresar a su época- les indico kagome

-¡toma esto! ¡Maldito monje hentai! ¿! Cómo te atreves?!- seguía Ranma pegándole a Miroku

-Ranma deja en paz al pobre Miroku y vámonos- dijo Zero

-ah sí, bien, quiero llegar a darme un baño con agua caliente- dijo Ranma

-bueno, gracias por todo, fue un placer conocerlos, adiós- dijo Seiya

-e-esperen- dijo Miroku

-¿y ahora que quieres?- pregunto Ranma

-q-quiero unirme a ustedes- dijo Miroku

-olvídalos, para que atormentes a mujeres en el futuro, nel- dijo Ranma

-espera Seiya, dejémoslo que se una, su Kazzana nos será muy útil, bienvenido a la liga Miroku- dijo Zero

-g-gracias, ¿les molesta si me desmayo aquí?- dijo el monje y se desmaya

-pobre, 2 palizas en un día, en fin, Tai y Li, carguen a Miroku y vámonos- dijo Zero

-adiós Miroku- se despidió Sango

-te vamos a extrañar- dijo kagome

-d-descuiden, vendré a verlos seguido, tengo cuentas pendientes con Naraku

-¡no es justo! ¿! Porque el sí puede ir al futuro?!- se quejó Shippo

-calma Shippo te prometo que te llevare al futuro uno de estos días- dijo kagome

-¡siiiiiii! ¡Voy a ir al futuro!- celebro el pequeño zorro y ya Inuyasha medio despertaba y se dirigió a Miroku

-t-te lo advierto houshi libidinoso si causas problemas en el futuro yo mismo me asegurare de que no tengas hijos- dijo Inuyasha sacando su espada, y Miroku captando el mensaje se vuelve a desmayar

-adiós y gracias por todo- dijo Zero

Ya en el presente, Zero explica el uso que tenía para el Kazzana de Miroku

-ahora Miroku usa el Kazzana- le decía Zero y Miroku obedientemente se quita el rosario y succiona toda la basura del cuartel y vuelve a sellar el Kazzana

-¿ese era el grandioso uso para el Kazzana?- pregunta Ranma

-oye, es más barato que una aspiradora- dice Zero en su defensa y toda la liga se va de espaldas

-¿Qué me dices Ranma? ¿Sin resentimientos?- le pregunta Miroku

-sí, y por cierto quiero decirte algo- dijo Ranma dejando que le caiga agua caliente y vuelve a ser hombre ante el asombro de Miroku

-¡no puede ser! ¡Le pedí a un hombre que tuviera un hijo conmigo! ¡Qué asco! ¡Dios esto es lo peor que me pudo haber pasado!- gritaba en quejas Miroku

¿Podrá superar Miroku el hecho de que le pidió a Ranma un hijo? ¿Qué clase de estupideces traerá consigo este monje? ¿Podrá tener un hijo? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de JLA

**Al fin pude terminar este capítulo, espero que les guste mucho la adición de Miroku este será un caso enorme créanme…. En fin, espero sus reviews y nos leemos luego **


	7. Miss Anime (1ra parte)

**Bueno en este se reirán un poco más, este es un arco algo largo que se llamara "miss anime" y tendrá muchas partes pero espero les guste… gracias a Sam, a Lelouch y a Erick por seguir mi historia y los que la siguen pero no dejan reviews también, sin más, ya empezare**

Un saiyajin, un caballero de bronce, un hechicero, un digielegido y su digimon, un peleador callejero, un artista marcial, un ciborg, un Maverick hunter y su compañero reploid, un monje y un…. Mmmmmm…. ¿aquatransexual? Ellos son la JLA

Después de la llegada de Miroku a la liga él se encontraba mirando televisión acoplándose un poco a la edad moderna

-esto es genial ¡bendito sea el canal playboy! ¿Cómo pude vivir sin esto?- decía Miroku, mientras que Tai y Li entran al cuarto y Miroku cambia el canal súbitamente

-¿Qué estás haciendo Miroku?- pregunta Tai

-emmmm yo… este… nada, solo veía esta cosa, la… ¿Cómo se llama?- decía Miroku

-televisión- contesto Li

-¡si! Eso solo veía televisión y déjenme decirles que la edad moderna es mucho mejor que el sengoku- decía con una sonrisa el monje

-como sea, Li y yo solo venimos por un par de cosas, te dejamos solo Miroku- dijo Tai bajo el marco de la puerta

-sí, y yo estaré viendo televisión- dijo Miroku y los chicos salen y el monje sintoniza el canal playboy

-oh si me va a gustar mucho esta época- esbozo el monje

En otro lugar de la base, Zero se encontraba leyendo el periódico cuando ve un encabezado que hace que la sangre le hirviera

-¡malditos amarillistas! Será mejor que llame a la liga y vean esto- dijo el Maverick hunter y llamo a todo el equipo y cuando están reunidos, Zero procede a explicar la reunión de la llamada

-¿para qué nos llamaste?- pregunto Goku

-miren este artículo en el periódico- les indico Zero

-¡Wow! ¡Japón gano el mundial!- celebro X y Zero lo golpea en la cabeza y señala el que quería que vieran

-¡ESE NO IDIOTA! Este- grit luego indico y todos se asombraron

-¿la JLA gay?- pregunto Tai

-si ese mismo- bufo Zero

-no es posible ¿en que se basan para decir que somos homosexuales?- reclamo Li

-tal vez sea por Ranma- dijo Seiya

-¡qué %#$/& contigo!- dijo Ranma

-aquí dice que después de la incursión de Miroku el nuevo integrante de la JLA las personas comienzan a extrañarse de que solo haya hombre en el grupo y bla bla bla bla bla- dijo Zero leyendo el articulo a los chicos

-debemos hacer algo- dijo Ryu

-lo único que nos queda es incluir una chica en el grupo- aporto Terry

-¿y Ranma no cuenta?- dijo Seiya

-¡COMO JODES!- grito Ranma

-Terry tiene razón, debemos incluir a una chica en el grupo- dijo Zero

-pero piénsalo Zero, si incluimos a una chica ya no podremos eructar y rascarnos el trasero- indico Ryu

-lo sé- respondió Zero

-tendríamos que controlar nuestro vocabulario- también indico Ranma

-ya lo sé- dijo Zero

-ya no podríamos traer prostitutas a las fiestas- dijo Seiya

-¡ya lo sé!- dijo irritado Zero

-y ya no podremos andar desnudos por la casa- dijo X y todos voltean a verlo con una enorme gota de sudor en la nuca

-digo si quisiéramos hacerlo- trato de acomodarlo X

-a veces el me asusta- le murmuro Tai a Li

-bueno, pues ya oyeron hay que incluir a una chica en el grupo y que sea rápido, Tai y Li vayan a repartir estos volantes, Ryu y Terry pongan este anuncio en todos los periódicos, Goku Ranma y Miroku busquen el jurado, Seiya y 009 publiquen este mensaje en internet y yo me quedo a ver televisión- Delego Zero las tareas y todos lo ven con ojos asesinos

- bien, bien, X y yo colocaremos este anuncio espectacular, nos vemos aquí en 5 horas- dijo Zero y cada uno sale a realizar su tarea encomendada y a las 5 horas pautadas regresan al cuartel

-¿y bien?- pregunto Zero

-Li y yo terminamos de repartir los volantes- dijo Tai

-el anuncio ya está en todos los periódicos- dijo Terry

-la convocatoria ya circula por internet y televisión- dijo 009

-excelente, Zero y yo acabamos el anuncio ahora solo faltan Goku, Ranma y Miroku, ¿consiguieron el jurado?- pregunto X

-si…. Pero….- trataba Goku de hallar las palabras adecuadas pero Zero lo interrumpe

-pero nada, hay trabajo que hacer solo asegúrense de que el jurado este aquí mañana- dijo Zero

-entendido- dijo Ranma

-¿ahora que resta?- pregunto Li

-síganme los 10 hay trabajo que hacer- dijo Zero quien con los 10 van a un cuarto el cual podría considerarse una oficina, y Tai y Li se quedan afuera para recibir a las chicas que vayan a audicionar mientras el resto las evalúa, y apenas empiezan a llegar las chicas, Tai y Li entran a la oficina

-ya comenzaron a llegar las aspirantes- dijo Tai

-deja que pasen de una en una- dijo Zero

Antes de que Tai y Li abran la puerta, Shampoo, Kodachi y Ukio tiran la puerta y pasan por encima de los adolescentes

-¿en qué podemos ayudarlas?- pregunto Zero

-¡no! ¡No por favor ustedes 3 no!- protestaba Ranma

-¡venimos al casting para ser miembros de la JLA!- dijeron las 3 chicas al unísono

-bien ¿Qué habilidades tienen?- pregunto X

-yo soy buena cocinera- dijo Ukio

-yo también cocino bien- dijo Shampoo

-yo soy una excelente gimnasta- dijo Kodachi

-¿Qué motivos tienen para estar en la liga?- pregunto Ryu

-¡queremos estar junto a Ranma!- gritaron las 3

-emmmm… m-muchas gracias nosotros las llamaremos, adiós- dijo Ranma

-pero Ranma te amo- grito Ukio

-no Ranma ¡yo te amo el doble que ella!- reclamo Kodachi

-y yo te amo más que ellas 2 juntas- peleo Shampoo

-¡seguridad!- llamo Ranma y Tai y Li sacan a patadas a ese trio de locas y ponen la puerta de nuevo

-la siguiente- dijo Ranma

-jamás me imagine que el gay tuviera a 3 chicas detrás de el- dijo Miroku

-seguramente eran hombres- dijo Seiya

-¿!quieren dejar de joderme por 5 minutos?!- reclamo Ranma

-orden, orden, Tai y Li hagan pasar a la siguiente- dijo Zero

La siguiente en pasar es Lita Kino también conocida como Sailor Júpiter que cabe mencionar que los 11 se le quedan viendo con cara de morbosos

-¿aquí son las audiciones?- pregunto la chica y los chicos reaccionan

-sí, aquí mismo- dijo recomponiéndose Zero

-lo primero, ¿Qué habilidades tienes?- pregunto Ryu

-bueno, soy una de las Sailor Scouts y a mí me representa la electricidad- respondió ella

-bien, ¿Qué motivos tienes para entrar a la liga?- pregunto Terry

- es que estoy algo aburrida desde que eliminamos a Sailor Galaxy y mis padres insistieron en que debería pasar más tiempo con chicos de mi edad- respondió Lita

-bien y ¿a qué mujer admiras?- pregunto X y Zero le pega de nuevo en la cabeza

-¡santos zapes Zero! ¿Por qué me pegas?- pregunta X

-idiota esas preguntas solo las hacen en miss universo- respondió el Maverick hunter

-bueno parece que llenas todos los campos para ser finalista ahora solo responde una pregunta- hablaba Miroku

-bien estoy lista- dijo ella preparándose para dar una respuesta

-¿!quieres tener un hijo conmigo?!- pregunto el monje y acto seguido la línea empezó a golpearlo

-jajá debes disculpa a Miroku, es muy bromista, estas dentro, felicidades eres la primera de las 10 finalistas- dijo Zero mientras dijo todo nerviosamente

-gracias- dijo Lita y sale algo confundida del lugar y Tai y Li abren la puerta a la orden de Zero y entra Lucy de las guerreras mágicas

-Ranma no me habías dicho que tenías un hermano igual de transformista que tu- le dijo Seiya a Ranma en voz baja

-no seas idiota, el hecho de que tenga una trenza igual a la mía es mera coincidencia- le respondió Ranma

-orden en la sala- reclamo Zero

-yo quiero una ensalada- dijo X y Zero lo golpeo en la cabeza por enésima vez

-¡no seas estúpido no me refería a eso!- reclamo Zer Lucy empieza a reír

-¿bueno y tú de que te ríes?- pregunto X a la chica

- lo siento chicos es que ustedes son muy graciosos- dijo la guerrera

-bueno, bueno comencemos- dijo Zero

-te haremos unas preguntas de rutina, primero ¿qué habilidades tienes?- pregunto Ryu

-bueno tengo poderes mágicos representados por el fuego entre otras cosas

-¿has estado en otro grupo antes?- pregunto Terry

-si estuve con las guerreras mágicas un año, yo era la líder- respondió la chica

-¿Por qué deseas unirte a la liga?- pregunto Ranma

-bueno, en realidad ustedes me parecen lo máximo chicos- respondió ella

-sí, sí, sí, ya basta de adularnos y continua- dijo Zero

-por ultimo ¿quieres tener…?- iba a pregunta Miroku y toda la liga empieza a patearlo y Lucy empieza a reír de nuevo

-(riendo a carcajadas) jajajajajajajaja quiero unirme también porque son muy graciosos- dijo la chica

-como sea, eres la segunda finalista, quiero verte aquí mañana- dijo Zero

-gracias- hizo una reverencia y salió del lugar y Zero mando a llamar a la siguiente y llego nada más y nada menos que…

-¿SHUN? ¡¿Qué DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ?!- dijo en gritos Seiya

-(con voz de gay) es que quiero unirme a la liga para estar cerca de ti mi amorsh- dijo Shun

- Shun por enésima vez ¡yo no soy como tú!- dijo Seiya

-(con voz de gay) pero es que Shiryu ya no me hace caso y termine con hyoga, solo me quedas tu mi amorsh- le dice el gay de Shun

-¡seguridad!- grito Seiya y Tai y Li sacan a Shun a patadas del lugar y Ranma ríe a carcajadas

-y tu ¡deja de reírte o no tendrás necesidad de agua fría para que desaparezca tu hombría!- dijo enojadísimo el caballero de bronce

-s-si señor- responde asustado Ranma y Zero hace llamar a la siguiente chica que resulta ser

-¿sango? ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta Miroku

-¿no es obvio? Vine a hacer el casting- respondió

-bueno, no hay necesidad de preguntar tus habilidades pues ya las vieron… y yo me lo perdí, ahora dinos ¿porque quieres entrar a la liga?-

-para evitar que este pervertido atormente mujeres indefensas en el futuro además de que estoy un poco harta de las peleas entre Shippo e Inuyasha- dijo la chica

-bien estas dentro, eres la tercer finalista, ven aquí mañana- dice Goku

-gracias- dijo Sango y Zero llama a la siguiente

-este… yo… ¿no podríamos dejarlo así por hoy?- pregunto Li

-no y ahora has pasar a la siguiente- dijo Zero con autoridad

- pero… es que preferiría que ella no entrara a hacer el casting- dijo Li

- Li, no puedes seleccionar a las que dejas y no dejas pasar ¡ahora has pasar a la siguiente!- reclamo Zero

- sé que me arrepentiré de esto… ¿segura que deseas hacerlo?... bien si es así no te detengo- decía Li dejando pasar a la siguiente que no es más sin menos que Sakura

-bien, comencemos ¿Qué motivos tienes para unirte a la JLA?- pregunto Zero

- bueno, en realidad extraño un poco a Shaoran- dijo la chica

-¿a quién?- pregunto Miroku

-perdón, es que el nombre de Li en realidad es Shaoran, Li es su apellido- dijo Sakura y la liga explota a reírse en carcajadas

-¡Jajaja Jajaja! ¡Que ridículo nombre Li!- se reía Tai

-¡cállate ya!- reclamaba Li

- es que jamás habíamos oído un nombre tan ridículo como ese- dijo Miroku

-¡basta!- grito el pobre Shaoran, digo Li

-admítelo Li, tu nombre es muy gracioso- dijo X y la liga continua riendo a carcajadas

-¡¿PUEDEN CALLARSE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ?!- grito Li y la liga deja de reírse

-(aguantando la risa) bien estas dentro, eres la cuarta finalista- dijo Zero

- emmmm gracias creo- dijo Sakura saliendo del lugar

-¡¿ALGUIEN MAS DESEA BURLARSE DE MI NOMBRE?!- grito muy enojado Li

-ya que lo mencionas- Dijo Zero y acto seguido toda la liga vuelven a morir de risa

-yo y mi gran boca- dijo Li y Zero mando a llamar la siguiente

-pero yo este- decía Tai tratando de negar la entrada a la chica

-solo déjala pasar- decía Zero y la que entra es Sora

-bien a lo que vamos ¿motivos para entrar?- va directo al grano Zero

-más que nada estoy muy aburrida, y dado que no tengo nada mejor que hacer vine a cerciorarme de que Tai me sea fiel… siento que pasa demasiado tiempo con Li y pues… Ranma también podría influir en cierta forma en sus gustos personales- explico la chica y Tai entra súbitamente en el lugar gritando

-¡¿ACASO CREES QUE SOY GAY?!-

-bueno… es que pasas demasiado tiempo con tus amigos y casi ya no nos visitas… y ese artículo en el periódico- dijo la chica

-…. Sora…. Calladita te ves más bonita- dijo Tai

-yo solo decía- dijo la chica y Zero haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no reírse se dirige a ella

-eres la quinta finalistas ¡siguiente!-

-no lo puedo creer ¿! Como es posible que pienses que soy gay?!- decía anonadado Tai y así desde ahí pasaron cientos, miles de chicas más hasta reunir las 10 finalistas

-bien Tai y Li no dejen que pase más nadie y justo al cerrar la puerta Vegeta la rompe y llega muy enojado

-¡vegeta! ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Vienes a hacer el casting?- pregunto Goku

- ¡no seas estúpido Kakaroto! ¡Me debes más de 4 meses de la renta Insecto!- reclamo vegeta

-¡¿QUEEEEEE!? ¡¿NUNCA PAGASTE LA RENTA?!- grito Zero

-es que se me olvido- dijo Goku

-ya estoy harto Kakaroto no esperare más tiempo, te matare aquí mismo y a los inútiles de tus compañeros- dijo Vegeta

-e-espera vegeta, ¿no podemos llegar a un acuerdo?- trato de mediar Goku

-más te vale que sea una buena oferta- dijo el príncipe saiyajin

-¿no te gustaría ser el conductor de un concurso de belleza a nivel mundial?- ofreció Goku

-…. No lo sé- respondió Goku

-vamos es tu oportunidad de ser famoso- dijo Goku y al decir esto Vegeta tiene ojos de estrellas y acepta

-¿dijiste famoso? Bien Kakaroto me has convencido, pero te advierto que si algo sale mal te matare insecto- dijo Vegeta y Goku nervioso contesta

-excelente ven aquí mañana- le dijo y vegeta se va

-uff, esa estuvo cerca- dijo Goku

-bueno eso arregla el problema del conductor, hubiera preferido a Will Smith pero en fin, ya solo falta que los jueces estén aquí mañana

-ese es el problema- dijo Ranma

-¿Qué?- pregunto Zero

-que los jueces no son muy profesionales que digamos- complemento Goku

-¿Quiénes son?- pregunto de nuevo Zero

-Happosai, el maestro Roshi y Miroku- dijo Goku

-esto es malo- dijo Zero y se desmaya

¿Quién será la nueva integrante de la liga? ¿Podrá Vegeta contener su furia y conducir el programa? ¿Soportaran las concursantes a este trio de pervertidos como jueces? Las respuestas en el próximo capitulo

Continuara….

**Bueno chicos aquí deje el cap. 7 y les encantara este arco será demasiado loco, espero sus reviews y pronto tendré un proyecto multiautor y lo anunciare en el próximo capítulo, espero lo sigan, cuídense**


	8. Miss Anime (2da parte)

**Hola chicos ¿cómo están? He vuelto con el capítulo 8 de esta bizarra historia, gracias a los reviews de todos podre seguir trayéndolas, recomiéndenlas a sus amigos y pronto en colaboración de unos escritores aliados, crearemos una historia para ustedes… más detalles al final del capítulo, así que a leer e.e **

Goku, el hombre más fuerte del universo, Seiya, caballero de bronce de Pegaso, Terry Bogard, el lobo hambriento de southtown, Ryu, maestro en combate callejero, Tai Yagami, líder de los digielegidos junto a su digimon agumon, Li Shaoran (risas ante el nombre de Li de parte de la JLA) descendiente del mago clow con grandes poderes mágicos, Zero, líder de los Maverick hunters, X, reploid con grandes poderes, Ciborg 009(Joe Shimamura), el ser más rápido del universo, Miroku, el monje más pervertido de la época sengoku , y Ranma que…. Se convierte en mujer, ellos son la JLA.

Zero quien se encontraba desmayado después de enterarse de la identidad de los jueces comenzaba a despertar

-¿Cómo es posible que pusieran a ese trio de pervertidos como jurado?- reclamo Zero

-es que no pudimos encontrar a nadie más- dijo Goku

-además de que ellos fueron los únicos que no nos cobraron- le completo Ranma

-bueno, el show debe continuar, ahora este es el plan. Terry y Ryu, ustedes deben hallar cámaras de televisión, luces y otras cosas, Tai y Li, ustedes usen sus millones de dólares para comprar un foro de TV, 009 y X, ustedes busquen a alguien para estar en la música y Goku, Miroku y Ranma vayan por los jueces faltantes, yo me encargare del resto- planeo Zero y todos respondieron afirmativamente y se fueron a hacer lo que les fue encargado y a las 6 horas ya todo estaba completamente listo

-bien, todo listo y…. ¿Dónde diablos esta Vegeta?- pregunto Zero

-estoy aquí- respondió fríamente Vegeta

-bien, ahora solo debemos esperar a las finalistas, hasta ahora ya han llegado Sakura, Sora, Sango, Lita y Lucy, solo faltan las otras 5 y… gracias a dios, ahí viene una- conversaba Zero en voz alta consigo mismo al ver llegar a Azuka Langley y Shoryu de Evangelio entran al lugar

-¡llegas tarde!- le dice Zero a Azuka

-¡óyeme bien pedazo de chatarra! No es mi culpa llegar tarde a tu "concurso de belleza" porque el idiota se Shinji dijo que me iba a traer y al último minuto me cancelo, y tuve que venir en el EVA 02. ¿! Sabes lo difícil que es estacionar un EVA en plena avenida?!- le respondió en gritos Azuka a Zero y esta reacción hace temblar al mismísimo vegeta pues no esperaban que una chica de 15 años de edad tuviera un carácter tan fuerte

-¡gulp! Este… bueno… s-solo ve a los vestidores- dice Zero

-bien- dice secamente Azuka y se va a los vestidores

-pienso que fue mala idea dejarla entrar al concurso- dijo X

-eso no es mi culpa, ¿Cómo iba a saber que tenía un carácter tan horrible?- dijo Zero encogido de hombros

-es igual de agresiva que Akane- dijo Ranma y aparece de pronto la aludida

-¿!que dijiste!?- reclamo Akane pegándole en la cabeza a Ranma con un mazo enorme

-¡óyeme tu! ¿! Porque diablos me golpeas?! ¿Y qué demonios haces aquí?- decía Ranma sobándose del golpe

-soy la séptima finalista animal- dijo la chica

-eso no puede ser ¿Cómo no me entere de ello?- reclamaba Ranma a los de la liga

-estabas en el baño imbécil- le dice Terry

-solo que sea por eso- dice Ranma

-bien señorita Tendo vaya a prepararse a los vestidores- dijo Zero a Akane

-bien, y ni se te ocurra espiarme Ranma- le dijo tajante Akane

-¿Por qué querría espiar a una chica tan fea y poco femenina como….- estaba hablando Ranma cuando Akane le vuelve a golpear con el mazo

-vaya que son una excelente pareja, la marimacha y el gay- decía en son de burla Seiya

-cállate Seiya- decía sobándose la cabeza Ranma y la siguiente finalista entra en el lugar

-"¿kamisama porque deje que Kakaroto me convenciera de esto?"- se dice mentalmente vegeta

-oh no por favor ella no- dice Terry al ver a la chica entrar

-¿Qué pasa Terry? ¿Cuál es el problema?- pregunta Ryu

-ella es el problema, Yuri Sakazaki, maldición Yuri ¿! Porque demonios viniste?!- se dirigió Terry a la chica

-oye, tengo derecho a participar ¿o no?- le respondió Yuri

- sí, pero ya suficiente tenemos con semejante bola de locos como para también soportar a la insoportable hermanita de Ryo

-es precisamente por ello por lo que vine- decía la chica

-¿! Para hacernos la vida imposible como a Ryo?!- grito Bogard

-¡no! Vine a ver si estando en la JLA, mi papá, Ryo y Robert me tomaban en cuenta- decía Yuri con sus manos en las caderas

-bien, bien, solo aléjate de mí vista y todo saldrá bien- dijo Terry mientras Yuri entra a los vestidores

-veo que no te cae bien la tal Yuri- dice Ryu

-¿caerme bien? Es todo un problema, y eso que no la has visto cuando pelea en KOF, es verdaderamente insoportable, no sé porque Ryo le permitió entrar a su equipo, y peor aun cuando hacia equipo con la prometida de mi hermano Andy, y esa chica que se viste como hombre, era un trio verdaderamente insoportable, creo que Yuri es como la versión femenina de Joe, igual de desesperante, es por eso que estoy aquí para alejarme un poco de esa bola de locos, y del tío de Tai, ese Iori Yagami, de el preferiría no hablar- dijo Terry explicándole a su amigo el porqué de su aberración a Yuri

-sabes, eso de KOF suena interesante, tal vez Ken y yo participemos alguna vez, y se a lo que te refieres ese tipo Dan también es una molestia, y de esa niña Sakura mejor ni te cuento- le decía Ryu a Terry y los interrumpe Zero

-ya habrá tiempo de platicar, aún faltan 2 finalistas por llegar y no hay señales de los jueces- decía estresado el pobre Zero

-cierto, Miroku debió haber llegado hace media hora, ¿Dónde estarán?- pregunto Goku

Mientras en un tabledance

-¡ay mamacita! ¡Cuántas chicas bonitas!- decía Happosai

-por eso me encanta venir a estos lugares- decía Roshi

-benditos sean los tabledance ¿!como pude vivir sin ellos tantos años?! ¡Tubo! ¡Tubo! ¡Tubo!- celebraba Miroku

-¡mucha ropa! ¡Mucha ropa!- le acompañaba Roshi a Miroku en sus cantos

-¿!quieren tener un hijo conmigo?!- les preguntaba Miroku a las bailarinas

De regreso en el Foro de la JLA

-¿Cuántas finalistas nos faltan?- pregunto Goku

-veamos, según la lista solo 2, tu nieta Pan y esa chica misteriosa- dijo Zero con papeles en la mano

-hablando de la reina de roma- dijo Goku viendo llegar a su nieta

-hola abuelito ya llegue- le dijo Pan a Goku abrazándolo

-¿tienes una nieta de 15 años?- pregunto Seiya

-sí, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- dijo Goku

-es que no se te notan los años- dijo Seiya

-idiota, los saiyajin envejecemos a un ritmo mucho más lento que los humanos- le dijo Vegeta a Seiya

-no lo sabía- dice rascándose la cabeza Seiya

-bueno Pan, date prisa que ya casi empezamos, ve a los vestidores

-sí señor Zero- dijo Pan dirigiéndose a los vestidores

-ya solo falta la chica misteriosa, ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba?- Dijo X con papeles en la mano igual que Zero

-no recuerdo creo que no lo dijo- dijo Zero

-hola, ya llegue- dijo la chica misteriosa

-ya era hora, por cierto, jamás nos dijiste tu nombre- dijo Zero a la chica

-emmmm… m-mi nombre…. Este… p-pues es…. Shu… ¡Shury!- dijo "Shury"

-¿Shury? Que extraño nombre, en fin ve a prepararte, el concurso

-si está bien- la chica dispone a irse a cambiarse pero

-espera… ¿no te he visto en alguna parte?- pregunta Seiya

-emmmm… n-no… no lo creo- respondió nerviosa "Shury"

-es extraño, me parece que ya te he visto tu cara antes pero no recuerdo, en fin ya me acordare- dijo Seiya dejándola ir, y al fin las 10 finalistas están reunidas en los vestidores, solo falta que lleguen los jueces

-maldición, ¿!maldición dónde están?!- preguntaba caminando de un lado a otro Zero

-Kakaroto te advierto que si esos 2 viejos Hentai y ese monje pervertido arruinan esto te matare en este instante- dice Vegeta con una vena en la frente

-c-calma Vegeta, no pasara nada- decía Goku con una gota de sudor en su nuca

-más te vale insecto- dijo Vegeta

-por fin llegan y… oh rayos- dijo 009

-¿!qué pasa?!- exclama Zero

-creo que no están en las mejores condiciones- dijo 009

-¿a qué te refieres?- pregunta Zero

-vienen borrachos- dijo 009

-oh dios ¿puede salirnos algo peor?- pregunto Zero

-bueno, de hecho- dice Li cabizbajo

-¿Qué?- pregunta Zero casi que pre infartado

-digamos que el grupo que contratamos para esto mmmmmm…. ¿Cómo decirlo?- dice Tai

-¿Qué pasa con el grupo? ¿No me digan que son Wisin Y Yandel o aun Peor Michael Jackson?

-pues, que X te lo explique- dice Li

- X, ¿Qué clase de grupo trajeron para la música?- pregunto Zero

-este…. ¿Por qué no le dices tú 009?... ¿009? ¿Dónde diablos se metió 009?- volteo X buscando al ciborg

Mientras tanto en el polo norte

-esa estuvo cerca, no quiero imaginar la reacción de Zero cuando X le diga quienes estarán en la música- decía 009 limpiándose una gota de sudor y de pronto se escucha un grito que invadió las montañas de hielo

-¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?- fue el enorme grito de Zero

-a eso me refería- dijo 009

De vuelta al Foro de la JLA

-¿Cómo se les ocurre contratar a RBD?- reclamaba un Zero casi desmayado

-es que no pudimos contratar a los back Street boys o a Big Bang o algo mejor- dijo X

-¡dios! ¿Puede haber algo peor?- dice Zero con una bolsa de papel respirando en ella

-de hecho… dijo Goku

-el concurso será a nivel mundial- dijo Li

-esto es malo- dijo Zero antes de desmayarse

¿Podrá la liga hacer que el concurso de Miss anime no sea todo un caos? ¿Vegeta asesinara a Goku? ¿Cómo enfrentaran las finalistas a Happosai, Miroku y Roshi borrachos? ¿Quién es la chica misteriosa? Las respuestas se darán a conocer en la tercera parte de este bizarro arco

**Bueno chicos como les comentaba, un fic multi autor (el cual no tiene nombre aun) será posteado aquí en mi perfil de FF, el cual contara con la presencia de héroes de otros fics de autores como Lelouch Alexis Akatsuki, SamusTorres McCartney y Gajeel Redfox Crossover Fan, los cuales unidos defenderemos al mundo. Pronto, muy pronto por mi perfil de FF**

**Ahora con este fic espero se diviertan, cada vez es más sin sentido, y lo sin sentido da risa ¿no? Bueno sino da risa se ríen -les apunta con una bazooka- espero sus reviews y nos leemos en el próximo cap. **


	9. Miss Anime (3ra parte)

**Buenas buenas chicuelos, vengo aquí con la tercera parte de la "miss anime" así dejándolos reír un poco tal como yo pude hacerlo con esta historia. Sin tantos rodeos le daré play a esto y ¡a escribir! Ah por cierto, les dejo el título del nuevo proyecto llamado "los defensores" así que pronoto espero subirlo y verlos de visitas por ese fic.**

11 de los animes más poderoso unen sus fuerzas bajo un mismo techo ellos son Goku, Seiya, Ranma, Li, Tai, Ryu, Terry, Miroku, X, Zero y Ciborg 009 y juntos ellos son la JLA

Zero quien se desmayó de nuevo al enterarse de que el concurso se transmitiría de manera global, poco a poco vuelve a reaccionar

-dios, ¿Por qué me odias tanto? Esto va a ser un caos total- dice Zero un poco atontado

-¿pero qué podemos hacer? Ya están todos aquí- pregunta Li

-Li tiene razón, ya no hay marcha atrás- complementa Tai a su amigo

-lo sé, lo sé bien tenemos que transmitir un concurso de belleza, necesitamos camarógrafos, Tai y Li, ¿saben manejar cámaras?- pregunta Zero incorporándose lo más que puede

-no, pero conozco a alguien que si- dijo Li y sacando su celular, llama a alguien y en 5 minutos aparece Tomoyo con un camión lleno de cámaras

-me alegra que me llamaras Li, mi equipo se encargara de las cámaras y demás cosas. Ahora ¿Dónde están Sakura y el resto de las finalistas?- pregunto Tomoyo

-están en los vestidores- contesto Li

-bien, Eriol se encargara de colocar las cámaras mientras yo me encargo del vestuario para las finalistas, se verán tan lindas con mis diseños, y en especial Sakura, y Eriol, quiero 20 copias del video y no olvides tomar a Sakura a cada segundo- mandaba Tomoyo a su acompañante y se va a los vestidores

-pienso que no fue buena idea llamarla- dice Li con una mano en la frente

-descuida Li, ella es muy profesional, veras que todo saldrá bien- dice Eriol

-eso espero- dice Li tratando de tener esperanza

-bueno chico menos cháchara y más arreglo de cámaras… ahora ¿Qué hacemos con ellos?- dice Zero señalando a Happosai, Roshi y Miroku

-¿Qué es lo que quiere el seguro social?- dice con voz de borracho Roshi

-¡salud!- gritan borrachos Miroku y Happosai

-ya veré que puedo hacer- dice Ranma

-más vale que logres algo andrógino, salimos al aire en media hora- dice Seiya

-bien Vegeta, ¿sabes qué hacer?- le decía Zero a Vegeta

-¡por supuesto que sí insecto!- le respondió Vegeta de golpe a Zero

-bien… entonces demos toque finales ya que empezamos en media hora- dijo Zero viendo llegar a los que disfrutarían del programa al foro y tomaban asiento

-aún no sé cómo me convenciste de venir aquí- le dijo Inuyasha a Kagome

-¿!que no piensas apoyar a Sango?!- dijo Kagome

-¿para qué hacerlo? Además yo no quería venir desde un principio, además tengo comezón en mi cabeza- dijo enojado Inuyasha

-¡aguántate! Sabes que no puedes quitarte la gorra sino tus orejas llamarían mucho la atención- le dijo Kagome al chico

-pero tengo mucha comezón, además no entiendo que tiene de bueno estos concursos- dijo Inuyasha

-te quejas mucho Inuyasha- le dijo Shippo al chico

-¡mira quién habla! Lo dice el que siempre sale corriendo cuando un demonio nos ataca- dice Inuyasha

-es que me da miedo- dice con lágrimas en los ojos Shippo

-¿!y que?! ¿No eres hombrecito?- le dice el chico al zorrito y Kagome interfiere

-¡Inuyasha ya basta! ¡Osuwari!- dijo la chica e Inuyasha cae al piso

-Jajaja te lo merecías- dijo burlándose Shippo

-cállate Shippo- dijo Inuyasha con su cara estampada en el piso

Mientras en otro lado del foro, llegaron chicos con armaduras extravagantes y se sientan

-¿y esos tipos tan extraños?- pregunta Hyoga

-no lo sé, pero lo más probable es que también vengan a ver el concurso- dijo Shiryu

-no lo sé pero juraría que el de la gorra tiene orejas de perro- dijo Ikki

-en fin no tenemos nada mejor que hacer- dijo Hyoga

-por cierto ¿y Shun?- pregunto Shiryu

-no lo sé, pero me alegra que no esté aquí, a veces Shun puede ser una verdadera molestia- dijo Ikki

Mientras esta conversación se llevaba a cabo, en otra fila de asientos llegaba un grupo

-repítanme una vez más porque estamos aquí- pregunto cruzados de brazos Ryoga

-idiota, porque Akane está participando ¿no quieres verla en traje de baño?- pregunta Kuno

-tienes razón, pero ¿Qué hace el aquí?- dijo Ryoga

-yo solo venía siguiendo a Shampoo- dijo Muse

-¿y que hace Shampoo aquí?- pregunta Ryoga y la chica con sus amigas respondieron a voz alta

-¡vinimos a sabotear el concurso para evitar que Akane entre a la liga!- gritado por Shampoo, Kodachi y Ukio

-nosotros también- dijo Kuno

-y ¿qué hacen ellos aquí?- dice Ryoga señalando a un panda

Genma en su forma de panda saca un cartel que dice "Vinimos a apoyar a Akane"

-bueno, eso lo explica todo, pero ¿Qué hace el loco de las pantimedias aquí?- pregunta Ryoga… otra vez

-no sé, cuando me desperté ya estaba aquí- dijo Pantimedias Taro

-tengo el presentimiento de que esto no saldrá bien- dijo Ryoga

Mientras tanto en otra fila de asientos

-¿a qué hora empieza el concurso?- pregunto TK

-en 20 minutos- le contesta Matt

-bien llegamos a tiempo- dijo Joe

-y nos tocaron buenos lugares- dijo emocionado Izzy

-yo solo tengo una queja- dijo Kari

-¿Cuál?- pregunto TK

-¿Por qué demonios está aquí Davis?- dijo con una cara de pocos amigos Kari

-¿tú que crees? El tipo esta obsesionado contigo- le respondió TK a Kari

-descuiden, se cómo arreglarlo ¡Davis, mira, Kari está afuera esperándote para una cita!- dijo Ken rápidamente y Davis brinca

-¡allá voy Kari!- grito Daisuke sin percatarse que Kari estaba ahí y salió corriendo afuera del lugar a toda velocidad

-listo eso lo detendrá un par de horas- dijo Ken

-gracias ken- respondió relajada Kari

-ahora que estamos solos….- le decía TK a Kari mientras ponía su mano en la pierna de Kari y de pronto la cara de Tai aparece en la Omni-Pantalla

-¡TE ESTOY VIENDO TK!- grito Tai

-¡maldición Tai! ¿Acaso crees que soy un pervertido?- pelea TK

-Emmmm…. Si- contesto Tai en la Omni-Pantalla

-te voy a….- dice TK

Mientras en el escenario…

-las concursantes están listas- Dijo Tomoyo

-las cámaras instaladas- dijo Eriol

-los jueces listos… y sobrios…. Creo- dijo dudoso Ranma

-bien. ¿Listo para tu gran noche Vegeta?- pregunto Zero

-si insecto, si lo estoy- dijo muy prepotente Vegeta

-bien al aire en 5, 4, 3, 2- dijo Zero dando inicio del certamen

-Hola a todos, sean bienvenidos al Certamen de belleza "Miss Anime", donde se decidirá la nueva integrante del conocido grupo de súper héroes, la JLA, ahora veamos a nuestras hermosas finalistas- Presentaba Vegeta y las 10 finalistas empiezan a desfilar

-ella es Sakura Kinomoto de 15 años, le gustan los deportes y odia las historias de terror, démosle un cálido aplauso- presentaba Vegeta mientras Sakura pasa, da una vuelta y vuelve a su lugar

-ahora, recibamos a Sora Takenouchi de 15 años, le gusta el futbol soccer y odia los gatos, démosle un aplauso por favor- presento Vegeta a la digielegida y esta pasa, modela y vuelve a su lugar

-ella es Azuka Langley y tiene 15 años, le gusta que la tomen en cuenta y odia que critiquen su carácter, démosle un aplauso por favor- presenta Vegeta a Azuka y esta pasa, modela y vuelve a modelar

-ella es Akane Tendo tiene 18 años, le gustan los hombres sensibles y odia a…. ¿a Ranma? Emmmm, démosle un aplauso por favor- dice vegeta mientras Akane modela y se tropieza por ser torpe y se dice a sí mismo "Kakaroto voy a matarte"

-emmmm, ahora pasemos con la concursante número 5, ella es Yuri Sakazaki, tiene 19 años y le gusta practicar artes marciales, y odia que no la tomen enserio- dice Vegeta dejando que Yuri modele y sigue en sus pensamientos "Kakaroto estás muerto"

-ella es Sango tiene 17 años, le gusta emmmm… exterminar demonios y odia a los pervertidos- vegeta la anuncia y Sango pasa y modela su vestuario

-ella es Lita Kino, tiene 17 años, le gusta… al demonio con esto, date prisa o te mato que el tiempo en televisión es caro- dice vegeta con una vena en su frente y Lita pasa y modela lo más rápido que puede

-la que sigue ¡y que sea rápido que no hay tiempo para sus datos!- dijo Vegeta enojado y "Shury" pasa modela y vuelve a su lugar

Mientras en el público

-esa chica se me hace muy familiar- dice Hyoga pensativo

-siento que la he visto antes ¿y a ti que te pasa Ikki?- decía Shiryu y voltea a ver al caballero de fénix

-¡Es que es igual a esmeralda! ¡Esmeralda!- dice llorando Ikki

-dios, ¿todavía no se le pasa?- dice Hyoga quejándose

De vuelta al escenario

-ella es Lucy, tiene 15 años y no me importa el resto ahora date prisa que debo mandar a corte- decía Vegeta rápidamente y Lucy pasa rápido modelando y vuelve a su lugar

-por ultimo ella es Pan, la estúpida nieta del estúpido Kakaroto, tiene 15 años y bla bla bla, ahora date prisa mocosa- dijo Vegeta enojado mientras Pan paso y modelo y volvió a su puesto

-bien estas son nuestras hermosas concursantes, ahora vamos a un corte y regresamos- dijo Vegeta y así van al corte comercial

-¡Kakaroto! ¡Esto es un desastre, voy a matarte!- grito Vegeta

-cálmate Vegeta por favor, apenas hemos empezado, ya verás que todo saldrá bien- dice optimista Goku

-más te vale ¿y de quien fue la idea de meter a la chica que se tropezó? Es casi tan torpe como es la tal Azuka- dice Vegeta quejándose y aparece Azuka tras el

-¿! A quien le dices torpe?!- grita Azuka en respuesta a Vegeta

-¡a ti mocosa impertinente!- le responde Vegeta

-¡escúchame bien anciano, no te permito que me levantes la voz!- grita Azuka más aun con una vena en la frente

-¿! Quien eres tú para decirme lo que puedo y no puedo hacer?! ¡Por si no lo sabes yo soy el príncipe de los Saiyajin, ten más respeto niñita!- dijo regodeándose en gritos Vegeta

-¡pues me vale que seas el rey de roma, no tienes derecho a gritarme!- le grita Azuka

-¡yo le grito a quien quiera!- grita Vegeta y a Goku y compañía le sale una gota de sudor detrás de la cabeza

-Vegeta encontró su versión femenina- dijo en voz baja Goku

-al aire en 5, 4, 3, 2- dijo Zero negando con la cabeza y se ve a Vegeta en el aire

-escúchame bien niñita- decía Vegeta dándole la espalda a la cámara

-adelante anciano, di lo que tengas que decir- decía Azuka retando a Vegeta

-este…. Señor Vegeta, estamos al aire- dijo Zero tratando de atraer la atención de Vegeta y tanto el cómo Azuka reaccionan

-ejem, como les decía, ahora las 10 concursantes deberán responder una pregunta de los jueces, la primera será Akane Tendo- explicaba Vegeta la siguiente sección

-a ver a ver, mi pregunta es esta- dijo Happosai borracho sacando una provocadora prenda y continua -¿bailarías sensualmente con esto para mí?-

-¿!queeeeeee?!- grito Akane y golpeo a Happosai

-mejor pasemos a otra pregunta- "porque me metí en esto" dijo y luego pensó Vegeta

-dinos tus medidas- pregunto muy borracho Roshi

-pues son 85, 59 y 87 ¿Por qué?- respondió Akane

-porque estas re buena mamacita, ven acá y dame un beso- dijo Roshi borracho

-¿usted también viejo hentai?- Grito Akane y empezó a pegarle a Roshi

"Kakaroto estás muerto"- ahora pasemos a la última pregunta- dijo vegeta

-mi pregunta es… ¿tendrías un hijo conmigo?- pregunto un borracho Miroku

-¡voy a matarlos a los 3!- grito Akane y se dispuso a apalear a los 3 jueces

-¿alguien más desea pasar con los jueces?- pregunto Vegeta a las participantes con una gota de sudor en la cabeza

-¡no queremos!- respondieron las 9 chicas restantes

-este…. Yo… vamos a un corte y regresamos- dijo Vegeta y mandando a corte mientras Goku, Seiya y Ranma tratan de tranquilizar a Akane y Tai y Li revisan si los jueces sobrevivieron

-¡Se acabó Kakaroto, esto es un verdadero desastre!- reclamaba Vegeta

-no Vegeta, por favor, te prometo que los jueces se van a comportar- prometía Goku al príncipe

-más te vale insecto- respondió Vegeta

-¡Ranma! Creí que dijiste que los 3 estaban sobrios- dijo Seiya dirigiéndose a Ranma

-no sé qué paso, los encerré en la despensa y…. oh rayos- dijo Ranma en respuesta al darse cuenta de algo

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Seiya

-Seiya dime que no dejamos el tequila, la cerveza, las botellas de vodka y todo el alcohol ahí adentro- Dijo Ranma con la mano en la frente

-está bien, no te lo diré- dijo Seiya

-¿Qué le deseamos a los enfermos?- pregunta Roshi borracho

-¡salud!- gritan Happosai y Miroku y Zero entra tras bambalinas

-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? Esto es un desastre- pregunta Zero

- es que los jueces siguen ebrios- dijo Goku

-¿y qué hay de las otras chicas?- pregunta Zero

-dudo que deseen pasar a la sección de preguntas con los jueces pero 009 está tratando de hablar con ellas- dijo Li exponiendo la situación

Mientras, 009 trata de convencer a las concursantes de seguir adelante

-vamos chicas, no pueden retirarse ahora- decía 009

-oh calor que si podemos ¡no pienso continuar concursando mientras esos 3 sigan aquí!- decía Yuri

-cálmense por favor, arreglaremos todo esto, solo díganme que seguirán adelante, solo traten de soportar a los jueces, nosotros nos encargaremos del resto- decía 009 tratando de calmar a las chicas

-bien lo intentaremos, pero no prometo nada- dijo Sora

-gracias, no saben cuánto se los agradezco- dice 009

De regreso con Zero y los demás

-Y Vegeta, ¿podrías controlarte un poco?- le pidió Zero

-eso intento pero esa niña Azuka me saca de mis cabales- respondió Vegeta

-usted empezó anciano- dijo Azuka

-¡mira mocosa! Te voy a enseñar a que me respetes- exclamo Vegeta

-usted no me asusta anciano- decía prepotente Azuka

-¡maldita mocosa! ¡Voy a matarte!- grito Vegeta y la discusión es mayor que la vez anterior y X entra al lugar con unos audífonos y una pizarra

-Zero, salimos al aire en 2 minutos y RBD ya está listo para cantar- le dice X

-esto si es malo- dice Zero y se desmaya…. Otra vez

¿Continuara el concurso? ¿Podrán contener su mal genio Azuka y Vegeta? ¿Sobrevivirán los jueces? Todo esto en Miss Anime parte 4

**Bueno chicos aquí está el cap. de hoy… disfruten, rían y dejen reviews :3 ya dentro de unos días estrenaremos "los defensores" en mi perfil así que espero lo lean en lo que esté disponible…. Cuídense los leo luego**


	10. Miss Anime (4ta parte)

**He volvido(?) para traerles el siguiente cap. De la JLA para que sigan riéndose sin piedad de los chicos. En este cap. verán cosas más locas aun, espero sus reviews y dentro de poco lean "los defensores" cuando lo suba, les avisare **

11 de los animes más poderosos unen sus fuerzas bajo un mismo techo para enfrentar el reto de la vida diaria, ellos son: Goku, Seiya, Ranma, Tai, Li, X, Zero, Miroku, Terry, Ryu y 009 y juntos son la JLA

Zero quien ha sufrido su tercer desmayo después de organizar el concurso comienza a despertar

-¿estás bien Zero?- pregunta X

-sí, creo que si- responde atontado Zero

-me alegra porque salimos al aire en un minuto y RBD está listo para cantar- dijo X

-lo sé, lo sé, Dios ¿puede salirme algo peor?... en fin, la función debe continuar ¿Dónde está 009?- habla Zero

-aquí estoy Zero- responde 009

-¿lograste calmar a las concursantes?- pregunto el Maverick hunter

-sí, logre convencerlas de seguir adelante- dijo 009

-bien, vegeta tú has pasar a 2 concursantes más con los jueces, mandas a corte comercial y presentas al grupo en la parte musical- dirigió Zero una vez ya activo

-está bien insecto- le contesto Vegeta

-bueno pues ¡gulp! Al aire en 5, 4, 3, 2- dijo Zero tragando fuerte y dando entrada a la continuación del certamen y se ve a Vegeta al aire (PD: aire se usa para indicar que sale en tv, no pienses que Vegeta esta flotando)

-Bueno insectos que ven la televisión, estamos de vuelta con el certamen de Miss Anime para escoger a la chica que se convertirá en la nueva integrante de la JLA, ahora continuemos con las preguntas de los jueces, la siguiente en pasar es….

Mientras tras bambalinas Li rogaba

-que no sea Sakura, que no sea Sakura… Dios por favor que no sea Sakura- rogaba con los ojos cerrados Li

-¡Sakura Kinomoto!- grito Vegeta

-esto terminara en un desastre- dijo Li con la mano en la frente

-bienvenido a mi mundo- dijo Zero palmeándole el hombro

-bien ahora Sakura pasara con los jueces a responder unas sencillas preguntas- dijo Vegeta y acto seguido, Sakura para con los jueces y el primero es Roshi

-ok, lo primero….yo….yo… ZZZZZZ- decía un borracho Roshi quien se quedó dormido y a Vegeta le sale una gota de sudor detrás de su cabeza

-bien, uno menos, faltan dos- decía para sí mismo Li, quien estaba nervioso por su novia

-emmmm… este… creo que el maestro Roshi esta emmmm…. indispuesto por ahora así que con el siguiente- dijo Vegeta y Sakura se acercó a Happosai

-Dios por favor que le dé un infarto al viejo o lo que sea- rogaba Li

-bueno, bueno mi pregunta es….es…- decía Happosai quien no aguanto y vomito encima de Roshi

-…. Si me disculpan voy al baño…. Esas tortas afuera del metro no me cayeron bien y…- decía Happosai volviendo a vomitar sobre Roshi y sale corriendo del lugar

-gracias a dios solo falta Miroku… por favor, no le hagas tu pregunta obligada… te lo suplico- decía para si mismo Li a la espera de la pregunta del monje

-ahora pasemos con el último de los jueces- decía Vegeta mientras pensaba "voy a matarte Kakaroto"

-yo solo tengo una pregunta…- empieza Miroku

-por favor eso no, no le hagas esa pregunta- decía un Li entrando en su enojo

-¿quieres tener un hijo con….?- decía Miroku y Li lo ataca

-¡Venid dios del viento!- ataco directamente Li al monje haciendo que no culmine su pregunta ya que una ráfaga de viento lo ataca

-¡venid dios del trueno!- siguió atacando Li

-¡era broma Li!- decía Miroku

-¡dios del fuego ven!- ataca cegado Li y Miroku sale volando después del tercer ataque mientras a Sakura le sale una gota tamaño familiar detrás de la cabeza

-…. ¿esto es parte de la prueba?- pregunta Sakura

-este… si, esto era parte de la prueba y la pasaste, ahora regresa a tu lugar- dijo Vegeta

-…. Gracias… creo- respondió la chica de cabello castaño

-emmmm… pasemos con la siguiente concursante, ella es….- anunciaba Vegeta

-por favor Azuka no, por favor Azuka no, la que sea menos ella- decían los jueces

-Lita Kino, pasa por favor con los jueces Lita- índico Vegeta y la chica se acercó a los jueces… bueno, a lo que queda de jueces

-vamos con la primera pregunta- indico Vegeta y Roshi aún estaba dormido

-¡ejem! Dije que vamos con la primera pregunta- volvió a decir Vegeta Y Roshi seguía dormido

-¡despierte anciano pervertido!- grito Vegeta y lanzando su Ki contra la mesa de los jueces, logra despertar a Roshi

-¿! Quien cual como dónde?! ¡Ah sí! La pregunta… bien… mi pregunta es ¿saldrías conmigo mamacita?- despertó y pregunto Roshi

-emmmm… no lo creo… usted no es mi tipo…y la diferencia de edad es muy grande- dijo Lita

-pero si solo tengo 123 años- dijo el maestro Roshi

-la respuesta es no- respondió la Sailor scout

-awwww… bueno, aún quedan otras 7 concursantes… ¿estas segura?- volvió a insistir Roshi

-sí, sí estoy segura- respondió Lita

-¿tan segura como que hoy es lunes?- volvió a preguntar Roshi

-pero señor... Hoy es sábado- le dijo con tono perdido Lita

-¿en serio?- seguía preguntando Roshi y Vegeta estresado interrumpe

-mejor pasemos con el juez número 2- dijo Vegeta

-pues mi pregunta es esta… ¿me regalas tu ropa íntima para mi colección?- pregunto Happosai

-¿!queeeeeeeeeee?!- pregunto gritado Lita

-aunque sea solo una tanga- dijo Happosai

-¿esto es una broma verdad?- pregunto Lita

-¿Qué me dices?- dijo Happosai picándole el ojo y Lita lo golpea, siendo la segunda persona después de Akane en ponerlo en orbita

-por ultimo pasemos con Miroku- dijo Vegeta

-mi pregunta es… ¿Quieres tener un hijo con…?- empezaba a preguntar Miroku cuando un Boomerang tamaño familiar le golpea en la nuca

-¡houshi-sama!- grito Sango

-era broma Sango, sabes que tú eres la única para mi… pero esa chica Lita esta….- decía excusándose Miroku

-¡usted no tiene remedio Houshi-sama! ¡Kirara ataca!- dijo Sango y su mascota se prepara para atacar a Miroku

-¡no espera, era broma Sango! ¡No espérate! ¡No! ¡No! ¡NO!- gritaba Miroku mientras Kirara se lanzó a su cara

-¡quítenmela, quítenmela!- gritaba Miroku corriendo con Kirara en la cara mientras en el publico veían lo que pasaba

-¡jajajajaja! Esto se está poniendo bueno- decía Inuyasha

-¿Cómo puedes reírte del monje Miroku? ¿No ves lo que el pobre está sufriendo?- dijo Kagome

-ese houshi libidinoso se merecía cada golpe que le han dado, ¿no crees Shippo?- dice Inuyasha

-no se, Tal vez es demasiado, digo, Miroku es resistente y todo, de hecho me sorprende que a estas alturas siga vivo después de que Sango lo golpee con su boomerangsote, pero creo que ha sufrido demasiado… pero por otro lado… ¡jamás me había reído tanto en mi vida!- decía Shippo muy serio quien luego estalla en risas

-…hombres tenían que ser- decía Kagome

-díganme loco pero juraría que ese niño tiene una cola- dijo Hyoga

-creo que has trabajado mucho Hyoga- dice Shiryu

-sí, ya hasta alucinas, primero que el tipo de arriba tiene orejas de perro y ahora que el niño que lo acompaña tiene cola- dice Ikki

-solo digo que esto está muy raro- dice Hyoga

-Hyoga… cállate- dijo Ikki

-¿Qué paso? ¿No íbamos a sabotear el concurso para que Akane no ganara?-pregunto Ryoga

-íbamos- respondió Shampoo

-¿y ahora porque nos arrepentimos?- pregunto Ryoga

-los jueces se están encargando de ello, sobre todo el monje que está siendo atacado por ese gato gigante- dijo Kuno

-ya veo, ¿entonces qué hacemos aquí?- pregunto Ryoga

-no tenemos nada mejor que hacer- respondió Kuno

-¿y el que hace aquí?- pregunta Ryoga

-solo sigo a Shampoo- respondió Muse

-¿y que hace Shampoo aquí?- pregunta Ryoga… otra vez

-esperamos a Ranma para pedirle otra oportunidad de estar en la JLA- respondieron Shampoo, Kodachi y Ukio al unísono

-¿y ellos que hacen aquí?- pregunto Ryoga (que ladilla con su preguntadera)

Genma siendo un panda saca su cartel que dice "Venimos a apoyar a Akane" y luego le da la vuelta al letrero y esta parte dice "pero como van las cosas, solo perdemos el tiempo"

-¿y porque el loco de las pantimedias sigue aquí?- adivinen, si volvió a preguntar Ryoga

-no sé cuándo me desperté ya estaba aquí- dijo Pantimedias Taro

-¿y qué hago yo aquí? Me mandaron a la tiendita de la esquina y aparecí aquí- dijo Ryoga

-Ryoga… eres un imbécil- dijo Kuno

De regreso al escenario, Tai y Li se llevan a Miroku para darle atención médica, Goku sale a buscar a Happosai quien está en órbita alrededor de la tierra después del golpe de Lita y Roshi… se volvió a dormir

-estúpido monje- musito Sango mientras se le aguaron los ojos

-¿estas llorando Sango?- pregunta Yuri

-¡claro que no! Es que… tengo una basura en el ojo- respondió esquivando la pregunta Sango

-si no lo supiéramos, diríamos que estas enamorada de ese monje pervertido- dijo Pan

-solo quiero estar sola- dijo Sango yéndose del lugar

-pobre Sango- dijo Sakura

-les apuesto 1000 yenes a que se pone a llorar en 5 minutos- dijo Azuka

-…. Que sean 2000- subió la apuesta Yuri y todas las presentes al escuchar esto se van de espaldas al estilo anime

-bien…. Este…vamos a un corte y regresamos con RBD en la parte musical- dijo Vegeta y manda a corte

-¡kakarotooooooo!- grito Vegeta

-¿Qué pasa Vegeta?- pregunto Goku

-¿! Como que que pasa?! Esto es un caos, y todo por culpa de ese estúpido monje y esos ancianos pervertidos- reclamo el príncipe saiyajin

-cálmate Vegeta, veras que todo saldrá bien- dijo Goku

-¿!y de dónde demonios sacaron ese grupo?!- dijo Vegeta

-eso es problema de X y 009- dijo Zero

-Zero, salimos al aire en 30 segundos- dijo X

-bueno Vegeta bien sabes que has de hacer- dijo Zero

-sí, ya lo sé insecto- dijo Vegeta

-al aire en 5, 4, 3, 2- dijo Zero y sale Vegeta

- buenas noches, un grupo… este… viene animar la noche, se llama ¡RBD!- introdujo Vegeta al grupo y piensa "Kakaroto vas a morir" mientras el grupo sube al escenario y canta… patéticamente como siempre lo ha hecho

Mientras tras bambalinas

-Dios, había escuchado a estos tipos en la radio y eran malos… ¡pero cantan peor en vivo!- dijo Zero

-perdón, pero ya te dije que no pudimos conseguir a nadie más- dijo X

-a estas alturas hubiera preferido a Paquita la del Barrio o a Celia Cruz

-dios, cantan peor que Milk, has algo vegeta- dijo Goku tapándose los oídos

-¿Cómo qué?- pregunto el aludido

-no se pero por lo que más quieras has que se callen- respondió Ranma en lugar de Goku

-está bien pero no les va a gustar- dijo Vegeta quien lanza su Ki al grupo que cantaba su canción de "rebelde" y son fulminados antes un muy asombrado publico

-no se preocupen todo es parte del show, esos cadáveres quemados son de utilería- dijo Vegeta con una sonrisa forzada

-pero señor ese se está moviendo- grita Shippo y Vegeta lanza su Ki de nuevo y lo mata por completo

-ya no, ahora vamos a un corte y regresamos- dijo Vegeta

Mientras en el público

-¡jajajaajajajajajajajajaaj! Esto es genial Kagome, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que se iba a poner tan entretenido?- dijo Inuyasha

-…. Osuwari- dijo Kagome e Inuyasha cae al piso

-bien, bien, ya entendí, me callo- dijo Inuyasha

-Gracias a dios se callaron- dijo Hyoga

-sí, si escuchaba "y soy rebelde" una vez más yo mismo hubiera atacado con mi poder "alas del fénix"- dijo Ikki

-¿Qué no era "fénix volador"?- pregunto Shiryu

-no, era "ave fénix"- dijo Hyoga

-no, estoy seguro que era "las alas del fénix se elevan al cielo"- dice Shiryu

-y yo te digo que era "el aleteo del fénix"- dijo Hyoga

-….. Olvídenlo- dijo Ikki

-¿en qué demonios pensaba Tai al traer a RBD a cantar en el concurso?- pregunto TK

-sabes que mi hermano no es muy listo- dijo Kari

-sabemos que Tai no es muy inteligente pero, mira que contratar a RBD- dijo Matt

-deberían hacerle caso a su propia canción de "solo quédate en silencio"- dijo Ken

-cierto. Oigan una pregunta ¿no han visto a Davis?- pregunto Mimí

-ya aparecerá- dijo Joe

Mientras afuera del estudio

-que raro, Ken dijo que Kari me esperaba aquí… pero no la veo… ¿será el estudio equivocado?- se preguntó Davis

De regreso en el escenario, Seiya toma una escoba y recoge los restos de lo que fue alguna vez RBD

-¡¿Qué HAS HECHO!?- grito Zero a Vegeta

-lo que me dijeron, me dijeron que los callara, bien, ahora no creo que vuelvan a cantar- dijo Vegeta excusándose

-¡LOS MATASTE!- volvió a gritar Zero

-me dijeron que animara el evento, mas no que me abstuviera de matar a alguien, tú mismo dijiste que ese grupo es pésimo- dijo Vegeta en su defensa

-¡PERO ERA EL UNICO GRUPO QUE TENIAMOS!- grita un desesperado Zero

-ya acabe de barrer… ¿Qué hago con esto?- pregunto Seiya

-solo…. Tíralo por ahí- dijo Zero con la cara en su mano y los ojos cerrados señalando alguna dirección

-a la orden- dijo Seiya y va a botar a RBD

-ahora si estamos arruinados, no tenemos a nadie para el bloque musical- dijo Zero

-espera, tengo una idea, Li ven conmigo- dijo Tai quien con su compañero van al publico

-Matt te necesitamos- dijo Tai al rubio

-¿para qué?- contesto Matt

-necesitamos un sustituto para la parte musical- dijo Li

-¿y el grupo que contrataron?- pregunto el rubio

-digamos que no volverán a cantar… ni ahora ni nunca- dijo Tai

-¿de qué hablas?- dijo Matt

-eso no importa, Tai dice que tenías un grupo en la secundaria- decía Li

- sí pero eso fue hace tiempo ya el grupo se fue a la ver%$&%- dijo Matt

-mejor aún, es tu oportunidad de lanzarte como solista- lo incito Tai

-me gustaría ayudarlos pero ni siquiera tengo mi guitarra- dijo Matt

-dame un segundo- dijo Li que va hasta donde esta Inuyasha y compañía

-Shippo te necesitamos- dijo Li

-¿y a mí porque?- pregunto Shippo

-tu solo ven- dijo Li y se lleva a Shippo pero se regresa como si hubiera olvidado algo

-casi lo olvido, ¡Osuwari!- dijo el mago clow y Inuyasha cae al piso provocando la risa a carcajadas de Kagome

-los odio- dijo Inuyasha estampado en el piso

Li muerto de risa y cargando a Shippo llega al fin con Tai y Matt

-listo, el problema de tu guitarra está solucionado- dijo Li

-¿este niño-zorro sabe tocar la guitarra?- pregunto Matt

-no, el será tu guitarra- dijo Tai

-¡¿Qué?!- pregunto extrañado Matt

-Shippo, ¿puedes convertirte en una guitarra?- pregunto Tai

-creo que si- dijo Shippo y se convirtió en una guitarra ante los asombrados ojos de Matt

-¿c-como diablos hizo eso?- pregunto Matt

-ya te explicaremos después ahora sube al escenario que entramos en un minuto- dijo Tai

-p-pero ¿Qué voy a cantar?- pregunto asustado Matt

-yo que sé, solo improvisa algo- dijo Li

-p-pero- decía Matt aún más asustado

-pero nada, solo sube al escenario- dijo Li y Matt no le queda de otra que subir al escenario y Tai y Li van tras bambalinas con los chicos de la JLA

-¿Dónde estaban?- pregunta Terry

-fuimos por un sustituto- dijo Tai

-¿y lo encontraron?- pregunto Ryu

-claro que si- dijo Li

-gracias a Dios, bueno, ¿Quién es?- pregunta Zero

-¿recuerdas a mi amigo Matt?- dijo Tai

-cómo olvidarlo él se acabó toda mi cerveza en aquella fiesta- dijo Zero con una cara de cañón recordando aquel momento

-pues él es el sustituto en el bloque música- dijo Li

-¿Qué, queeeeeee?- pregunto anonadado Zero

-y eso no es todo, ¿ves esa extraña guitarra que tiene?- dijo Tai señalando a Matt

-si la de cola de zorro, ¿Qué tiene?- pregunta Zero

-es Shippo- dijo Li

-salimos al aire en 20 segundos- dijo X con su cartel en la mano

-esto es muy malo- dijo Zero

-JLA a sus posiciones- indico Terry

Todos hacen caso a lo indicado por Terry para atrapar a Zero que ¿Qué creen? Sí, pues se volvió a desmayar….

¿Podrá Matt mantener entretenido al público? ¿Se volverá a desmayar Zero cada vez que pase algo? ¿Cómo demonios se llama la técnica especial de Ikki? Las respuestas a estas preguntas en la quinta parte de Miss anime

**Bueno chicos aquí un capítulo más de este bizarro fic, este arco de Miss anime se presta para mucho más, así que seguirán leyéndolo por un rato más, espero sus reviews y nos leemos al rato **


	11. Miss Anime (5ta parte)

**Buenas chicos ¿cómo andan? Aquí la quinta parte de Miss Anime espero les guste dejen reviews y les informo que ya mi nuevo fic en colaboración de los autores SamusTorres McCartney, Lelouch Alexis Akatsuki, Gajeel Redfox Crossover Fan y jjpita99 llamado "Los Defensores, los héroes más fuertes del mundo (Anime, Comics&Games)" ya está disponible en mi cuenta, pasen y léanlo y sin más preámbulos, aquí está el siguiente cap.**

Goku, Seiya, Ranma, Ryu, Terry, Tai, Li, Zero, X, 009 y Miroku unen sus fuerzas bajo el mismo techo para proteger la tierra pero ese no es el problema, el problema es soportarse el uno al otro

Después de que Zero sufrió su cuarto desmayo desde que inicio el concurso, Matt se encontraba pensando en qué demonios iba a cantar mientras que Zero empezaba a despertar

-¿estás bien Zero?- pregunto X

-eso creo- dijo Zero poniéndose de pie

-como que ya te gusto desmayarte Zero- dijo Seiya

-silencio Seiya- dijo Zero

-salimos al aire en 10 segundos- índico X

-lo sé, lo sé, Bien, vegeta presenta a nuestro suplente, después manda a corte una vez más y que pasen 3 concursantes más con los jueces- indico Zero

-bien insecto- dijo vegeta

-y no los mates como hiciste con RBD- dijo rogando Zero

-… lo intentare- dijo Vegeta

-bien… al aire en 3, 2- dijo Zero y Vegeta sale al aire

-bueno damas y caballeros lamento informarles que RBD tuvo un contratiempo por lo que no volverá a cantar… ni ahora ni nunca, pero tenemos un reemplazo, aquí estaaaa….- indicaba Vegeta in saber el nombre y Tai le pasa una tarjeta a vegeta que la lee ahí mismo -¡Yamato Ishida!- presento Vegeta y sale del escenario

Las luces del escenario se enciende y Matt quien está muy nervioso comienza a tocar la guitarra… emmmm a Shippo para ganar tiempo

-¿y ahora qué hago? No me viene ninguna canción a la mente- murmura Matt a Shippo

-no sé pero si no piensas rápido el público se puede enojar- murmuro en respuesta el pequeño zorro-guitarra

-lo sé, ¿pero qué sugieres que haga?- murmuro Matt de nuevo

-¿yo que se? Improvisa algo-respondió Shippo en un murmuro

-bien, improviso algo, improviso algo, improviso algo- murmuro de nuevo Matt y veía a todos lados buscando algo que le inspirara hasta que vio… su camiseta

-bien ¡fiuf! Aquí voy, deséame suerte Shippo- dijo Matt con un suspiro

-todo saldrá bien ya verás- dijo Shippo

-aquí voy- dijo Matt tragando saliva y empezó a cantar

Tengo la camisa negra

Hoy mi amor está de luto

Hoy tengo en el alma una pena

Y es por culpa de tu embrujo

Hoy sé que tú ya no me quieres

Y eso es lo que más me hiere

Que tengo la camisa negra

Y una pena que me duele

Mal parece que solo me quedé

Y fue pura todita tu mentira

Que maldita mala suerte la mía

Que aquel día te encontré

Por beber del veneno malevo de tu amor

Yo quedé moribundo y lleno de dolor

Respiré de ese humo amargo de tu adiós

Y desde que tú te fuiste yo solo tengo…

Tengo la camisa negra

Porque negra tengo el alma

Yo por ti perdí la calma

Y casi pierdo hasta mi cama

Cama cama caman baby

Te digo con disimulo

Que tengo la camisa negra

Y debajo tengo el difunto

Mientras Matt canta esta parte, el público parece disfrutar la canción del rubio

-este tipo es mejor que los que se murieron en el escenario- dijo Inuyasha

-pues… no esta tan mal- dijo Kagome

-creo que me estoy volviendo loco pero creo que la guitarra de ese tipo tiene cola de zorro- dijo Hyoga

-hyoga estás trabajando demasiado- dijo Shiryu hablando adelante

-Shiryu estoy detrás de ti- dijo Hyoga

-¡oh dios me he quedado ciego!- grito Shiryu

-¿!otra vez?!- pregunto Ikki

-emmmm… Shiryu… abre los ojos- dijo Hyoga

-¡recupere la vista!- celebro Shiryu y Hyoga e Ikki se van de espaldas al puro estilo anime

-vaya, parece que a Matt no le está yendo tan mal como creí- dijo TK

-canta bastante bien- decía Kari

-aunque la letra de la canción… no sé, parece como si la estuviera inventando en este momento- decía Izzy

-¡no seas tonto Izzy! Estoy segura que Matt planeo esto durante mucho rato- dijo Mimí

Mientras tras bambalinas

-jamás creí decirlo Tai, pero gracias a dios que tu amigo está aquí, no sé qué hubiéramos hecho sin él, el público está bastante entretenido- alabo Zero a Tai

-no los culpo, después de oír a RBD cualquier imbécil es buen cantante- dijo Vegeta

-eso si- apoyo Goku

En el escenario

-bien Matt, les gusta- dijo Shippo en un murmuro

-¿y ahora qué hago? Ya no sé cómo continuar la canción- murmuro Matt

-intenta con esto…- murmuro Shippo alguna cosa y Matt se indigna

-¿!acaso estás loco?! No voy a cantar eso- le murmuro Matt

-pues el tiempo se acaba- murmuro en respuesta el niño-zorro

-sé que lo lamentare pero te hare caso- dijo Matt y siguió cantando

Tengo la camisa negra

Ya tu amor no me interesa

Lo que ayer me supo a gloria

Hoy me sabe a pura

Miércoles por la tarde y tú que no llegas

Ni siquiera muestras señas

Y yo con la camisa negra

Y tus maletas en la puerta

Mal parece que solo me quedé

Y fue pura todita tu mentira

Que maldita mala suerte la mía

Que aquel día te encontré

Por beber del veneno malévolo de tu amor

Yo quedé moribundo y lleno de dolor

Respiré de ese humo amargo de tu adiós

Y desde que tú te fuiste yo solo tengo…

Tengo la camisa negra

Porque negra tengo el alma

Yo por ti perdí la calma

Y casi pierdo hasta mi cama

Cama cama caman baby

Te digo con disimulo

Que tengo la camisa negra

Y debajo tengo el difunto

Tengo la camisa negra

Porque negra tengo el alma

Yo por ti perdí la calma

Y casi pierdo hasta mi cama

Cama cama caman baby

Te digo con disimulo

Que tengo la camisa negra

Y debajo tengo el difunto

-y ese fue Yamato Ishida con su canción…. Emmmm… ¡la camisa negra! Démosle un aplauso por favor- animo Vegeta y el público ovaciono a Matt

-ahora vamos a un corte comercial y regresaremos con otras 3 concursantes- indico Vegeta y se fueron a corte comercial

-y ahora les digo que ese tipo hablaba con su guitarra- decía Hyoga

-insisto, debes decirle a Camus que te de unas vacaciones, ya estas alucinando- le dijo Ikki

-si, tal vez tengas razón- dijo Hyoga

-así se hace hermano- celebro TK

-¿de dónde se habrá inspirado para idear esa canción?- pregunto Kari

-yo mismo la escribí- alardeo TK

-¿!tu?!- pregunto anonadada Kari

-claro, él y yo tenemos un trato, el canta lo que yo escribo

-Wow, no lo sabía TK- dijo Kari

-pues ahora lo sabes- dijo TK y en ese instante Davis entro en el lugar

-¡con que aquí estas! ¡Me dejaste plantado afuera del estudio Kari! ¡Espere más de 2 horas a que llegaras y te encuentro aquí con el estúpido de TJ!- reclamaba Davis

-¡que soy TK!- corrigió TK

-es igual, y tu Kari, ¿!tienes algo que decirme?!- espero una respuesta Davis

-…Davis… eres un idiota- respondió Kari

-pues tal vez sea cierto pero no me iré de aquí hasta tener una explicación- exigió Davis

-Davis… no puedo creer que seas tan idiota, por cierto Kari te espera en el polo norte para tener una cita- le dijo Ken

-¡allá voy Kari!- grito Davis y deja un gran hoyo con forma de el mismo en la pared

-me encanta hacer eso, siempre funciona- se reía Ken

Mientras tras Bambalinas Matt y Shippo se reúnen con la liga

-estuviste genial Matt, les encanto- dijo Tai

-lo sé, dios estaba tan nervioso, esa canción la pensé en 5 minutos pero da igual, me aman- dijo Matt

-dirás nos aman- reprocho Shippo

-tu solo eres la guitarra ahora cállate- dijo Matt

-sí, sí, si ya tuviste tus 5 minutos de fama, ahora lárgate que tenemos un concurso que transmitir ahora si se te necesita te llamaremos- dijo Zero

-¿así me agradecen luego de haber sustituido a RBD?- se queja Matt

-este tipo, solo canto una canción y ya se siente una estrella- dice X

-exijo que se me de mi propio camerino, y exijo que se me pague por mi actuación y exijo…- seguía hablando Matt pero Vegeta lo interrumpió

-si no te callas y te largas sufrirás el mismo destino que RBD- dijo Vegeta

-¡gulp! Este… con un refresco es suficiente- dijo Matt

-¿!y yo que?!- reclamo Shippo

-bien, bien que sean 2 refrescos- corrigió Matt quien regresa a su lugar y Vegeta se dispone a entrar al escenario

-Bien, ya sabes que hacer, al aire en 5, 4, 3, 2…- indico Zero y entran al aire

-sean bienvenidos una vez más al certamen de Miss Anime, ahora después del bloque musical a cargo de Matt Ishida, vamos a continuar con el concurso, la siguiente en pasar será ¡Lucy! Pasa con los jueces por favor- índico Vegeta y la chica se acercó a los jueces

-bueno pues mi pregunta es si te quitarías la ropa y nos deleitarías a los 3 con un striptease- pregunto Happosai y la chica ríe a carcajadas

-¿y a ti que te pasa?- pregunto Miroku

-¡jajajajaja!... ay lo siento pero fue algo muy gracioso, es decir un anciano de su edad pidiéndome un striptease, fue una buena broma- dijo Lucy

-de hecho…- dijo Happosai

-es enserio- dijo Roshi completándole y Lucy se ríe más que la vez anterior

-¡jajajajajajajaja jajajajajajajaja!...ya…ya no puedo más… no ya enserio ¿Cuál es mi pregunta?- dijo la chica

-… olvídalo, Roshi, te toca- dijo Happosai

-mi pregunta es, ¿cuál es tu teléfono mamacita?- pregunto Roshi

-pues, este es mi celular y este es el de mi casa, ¿Por qué lo pregunta?- dijo Lucy sacando un celular y un fijo

-jeje, no, por nada, Miroku te toca- paso Roshi y Miroku hace su pregunta

-mi pregunta es ¿por favor tendrías un hijo conmigo?- pregunto el monje y Lucy estalla en risas peores que las anteriores

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAAJ!...¿es broma no?- pregunto la chica

-… de hecho hablo enserio- contesto el monje y la chica ríe de nuevo

-¿y ahora de que te ríes?- pregunto Miroku

-¡jajajajaja! Es que… es que… deberías ver lo patético que te ves al preguntarme si quiero tener un hijo ¡claro que no! Por dios solo tengo 15 años y ya me estas pidiendo un hijo, además ¿Qué hay de la boda? ¿Y la luna de miel? ¿Dónde viviríamos?- se explicaba la chica

-ok, ya entendí- respondió a secas Miroku

-¿a qué escuela enviaríamos a nuestro hijo? ¿Qué marca de pañales le compraríamos? Es decir ¿te has puesto a pensar en todo lo que significa ser padre? Ósea… ¡MPH!- decía la chica y Miroku le tapa la boca

-¡la que sigue por favor!- pidió Miroku y a todos les sale una gotita de sudor en la nuca

-emmmm… yo… que pase la siguiente, ella es Sora, pasa por favor Sora- indico Vegeta y ella pasa con los jueces

-mi pregunta es la siguiente ¿Qué marca de lencería usas?- pregunto Happosai y a Tai le salió una vena en la frente

-yo uso la marca ¿!qué demonios te importa enano?!- dijo Sora en respuesta y todos se ríen ante el comentario

-jjj… siguiente pregunta- índico Vegeta aguantando la risa

-¿te desnudarías para nosotros?- pregunto Roshi y la vena de Tai se hace más grande

-si claro, lo hare el día en que le salga cabello viejo pelón- dijo Sora en respuesta y todos se ríen de Roshi quien se cubre la calva

-por ultimo pasemos con Miroku- dijo vegeta

-¿quieres tener un hijo conmigo?- pregunto el monje y la vena de Tai se hizo enorme y estalla en ira

-¡Wargreymon Ataca!- guio Tai

-¡Terraforce!- ataco Wargreymon y su enorme esfera de energía se impacta contra la mesa de los jueces

-emmmm… Tai eso no era necesario- se quejó Sora

-¿!como que no era necesario?! ¿! Que no ves lo que esos pervertidos te preguntaron?!- reclamo Tai a su novia

-¡claro que sí! ¿! Crees que soy estúpida como para no darme cuenta a los que me exponía al participar aquí?! ¡El hecho es que no te necesito para que me defiendas Tai! ¡No soy una damisela en peligro que necesita que la salven, puedo defenderme sola!- se quejó Sora

-bien, pues perdóname por preocuparme por ti a ver cuándo me vuelvo a interesar por tu seguridad- respondió sarcásticamente Tai

-Tai eres tan inmaduro- dijo tajante Sora

-¿!a que te refieres con inmaduro?!- peleo Tai y a todos les sale una gota de sudor en la nuca… otra vez

-emmmm vamos a corte y regresamos- dijo Vegeta quien mando a corte

-cielos, jamás los había visto pelear así- dijo Joe

-de seguro esta vez sí van a terminar para siempre- dijo Mimí

-…. Volverán en una semana- dijo Matt

-¿una semana? Esos 2 se reconciliaran en 11 minutos, ¿no Kari?- pregunto TK a su novia

-sí, Tai se pondrá a llorar como un bebe y luego le pedirá a Sora perdón de rodillas y ambos serán muy felices hasta la próxima pelea… que calculo será en 3 días- dijo Kari sobre esa situación

Mientras en el escenario

-cielos, esto es un desastre total ¿tenías que intervenir Tai?- reclamaba Zero

- y todavía preguntas… ¡ese trio de pervertidos le estaba haciendo preguntas indiscretas a mi novia!- grito Tai

-sí, pero ahora los 3 están inconscientes- dijo Zero

-yo solo hice lo que tenía que hacer, ¿me apoyas Li?- dice Tai

-pues… la verdad es que si te pasaste- respondió Li

-mira quien lo dice, ¡eres tú el que medio mato a Miroku con tus talismanes de las 6 deidades chinas!- se excusa Tai

-orden, orden, Tai, te agradecería que no volvieras a intervenir, y tú tampoco Li, si los jueces se pasan de la raya nosotros nos encargaremos, ahora, Vegeta, has pasar a dos concursantes más para mandar a corte- trata de ordenar el desastre Zero

-está bien insecto- respondió Vegeta

-al aire en 5, 4, 3, 2…- indico Zero y volvieron al aire

-bueno, después de este pequeño inconveniente con Tai y Sora, continuaremos el concurso, la siguiente en pasar será… la estúpida nieta del estúpido Kakaroto, ahora apúrate mocosa que el tiempo corre- indico Vegeta y Pan pasa a la mesa de los jueces

-escuchemos la pregunta de Happosai- indico Vegeta

-mmmmmm… ¿ya usas sostén? Porque la verdad estas bien plana- pregunto Happosai y a Pan le salió una vena en la frente y Goku… bueno… está en SSJ1

-sí, si uso- respondió enojada Pan

-¿nunca has pensado en usar con relleno? Digo así no estarías tan plana- pregunto Roshi y vemos a Goku en SSJ2

-no, no lo he pensado- dijo más enojada Pan

-pues deberías usar con relleno, digo estas tan plana que no vale la pena espiarte en los vestidores- dijo Happosai

-sin mencionar lo fea que estas- dijo Roshi y vemos a Goku en SSJ3

-¿podemos seguir con las preguntas?- dijo aún más enojada Pan

-bueno, escuchemos la pregunta del maestro Roshi- indico Vegeta

-no pues yo paso, no hay nada que preguntar- dijo Roshi y Goku va por SSJ4

-por ultimo pasemos con Miroku- indico Vegeta quien pensaba "Jajaja esto se pone interesante, ya quiero ver la cara del inútil de Kakaroto"

Mientras tras bambalinas

-¡VOY A MATARLOS! ¡VOY A MATARLOS A LOS 3!- gritaba enojado Goku

-controla por favor tu furia, ya estas convertido en súper saiyajin 4- le trata de calmar Seiya

-cálmate Goku, contrólate- le decía Ranma

-una más de sus preguntas pervertidas y te juro que los mato- indico Goku

-calma, sigue Miroku y…. oh no- dijo Ranma y se dio cuenta

-creo que ya sabemos que preguntara- dijo Seiya

-te apuesto 200 dólares a que ahora si no salen vivos- dijo Terry

-acepto tu apuesta, es más, que sean quinientos- dijo Ryu aceptando lo propuesto por Terry

-como prefieras- dijo Terry

De regreso al escenario

-bien Miroku, ¿Cuál es su pregunta?- dijo Vegeta

-yo solo tengo una pregunta-empezó Miroku

-¡no Miroku! ¡No lo hagas!- gritaba Seiya

-¿quieres….-

-ya es tarde- dijo Ranma

-tener….-

-ya sello su ataúd- dijo Terry

-un….-

-este tipo ya está bien muerto- dijo 009

-hijo….-

-bueno Miroku te vamos a extrañar- dijo 009

-conmigo?- termino Miroku

En ese mismo instante, Pan se enojó ante la pregunta por completo y entro en fase de Súper Saiyajin mientras Goku ya está en SSJ5… no espera 6…. 7, 8… ¡dios está en SSJ9! ¡10! ¡11! ¡15! ¡HA LLEGADO A SSJ15!

- ¡VOY A MATARLOS!-grito Goku

- ¡A MI DEJAME AL MONJE ABUELITO!- grito Pan y ambos Saiyajin se dispusieron a masacrar a los jueces

-¡jajajajajajajaja! Salió mejor de lo que esperaba… vamos a un corte y regresamos- indico vegeta quien moría de risa

-dios debemos hacer algo- dijo Zero

-pues… dudo que alguien se quiera enfrentar a 2 saiyajin enojados- dijo X

-además dudo que siquiera nos escuchen- aporto 009

-pues… creo que solo podemos esperar- dijo Terry

-yo diría que sí, habrá que esperar a que se les pase el coraje- dijo Ryu

-lo cual tardara mucho- dijo 009

-tengo una idea, Li el plan B- dijo Tai y Li saco un megáfono

- ¡HORA DE COMER!- grito Li y automáticamente Goku y Pan van a la mesa de comida dejando de golpear a los jueces

-esto está delicioso… ¿Qué estábamos haciendo?- dijo Pan

-silencio… comiendo, eso hacemos- dijo Goku engullendo algo

-bien eso resuelve el problema, ahora solo debemos hacer pasar a la siguiente concursante ¿Quién sigue X?- pregunto Zero

-sigue Azuka- respondió el reploid

-esto es muy malo- dijo Zero

-…. Y ahora ¿Por qué no te desmayaste?- pregunto 009

-cierto gracias por recordarme- dijo Zero y se desmayo

¿Habrán sobrevivido los jueces? ¿Discutirán Vegeta con Azuka de nuevo? (yo espero que sí) ¿Quién será la ganadora de Miss anime? Las respuestas en la sexta parten de Miss Anime

**Bueno chicos he aquí el cap. 5 de este arco que les hará reír un montón… dejen sus reviews y los leo luego **


	12. Miss Anime (6ta parte)

**Bueno hoy hice maratón de actualización, así que actualizo mis fics hoy, dejo aquí el respectivo de JLA…. El momento de propaganda, pasen por el perfil de Lelouch Alexis Akatsuki, excelentes fics de verdad les encantaran, y luego pasen por mi nuevo fic, los defensores, ese esta de PTM! Sin más nada que decir, empiezo por aquí **

Un saiyajin, un digielegido, un hechicero, un peleador callejero, un campeón de KOF, un caballero de Bronce, un Maverick Hunter, un Reploid, Un Ciborg, un Monje y un emmmm….. ¿Aquatransexual?, ellos son la JLA

El siempre estresado Zero comienza a despertar después de sufrir otro desmayo por descubrir que la siguiente en pasar con los jueces es nada más y nada menos que Azuka y… ya se imaginaran

-dios esto será un desastre, si Azuka pasa con los jueces este será el fin- decía Zero recién despertando

-calma Zero no puede ser tan malo- dijo X

- ¡¿NO PUEDE SER TAN MALO!? Por dios X, tú mismo has visto el carácter de esa chica, es una versión femenina de Vegeta- dijo Zero exaltado

-pues no tenemos muchas opciones- dijo Goku

-lo sé, lo se… bueno ni hablar, Vegeta has pasar a las siguientes 2, ¿Quiénes son las siguientes en la lista X?- pregunto Zero

-déjame ver… son Sango y Azuka- respondió el reploid

-bien primero has pasar a sango y… trata de controlarte

-eso intento pero es que esa chica Azuka me tiene harto- dijo Vegeta

-bien al aire en 5, 4, 3, 2- dijo Zero y Vegeta esta al aire

-bienvenidos sean una vez más al certamen de Miss Anime, ahora ya solo faltan 4 concursantes por pasar con los jueces, la primera de ellas es Sango, pasa por favor- indico Vegeta pero Sango no aparece

-ejem… dije que la siguiente concursante es Sango- volvió a indicar Vegeta y no hay señales de Sango

-¡¿DONDE DEMONIOS SE METIO SANGO!?- grito Vegeta en pleno escenario

Mientras en el público

-qué raro, ¿Dónde se habrá metido Sango?- pregunto Kagome

-no lo sé, la última vez que la vi estaba con el houshi libidinoso y no sé qué habrá sido de ella y la verdad no me interesa- dijo Inuyasha

-¡INUYASHA! ¿! Cómo puedes ser tan insensible?!- pregunto Kagome

-no lo sé, solo lo soy- respondió Inuyasha

-¿!es que acaso no te interesa lo que paso con Sango?!- pregunto indignada Kagome

-mmmmmm, la verdad no- dijo sin darle importancia el chico

-¡Osuwari!- grito Kagome y Inuyasha termino con la cara en el piso

-….te odio- dijo Inuyasha

Tras bambalinas, Vegeta entra a donde están las concursantes para buscar a Sango

-escúchenme bien todas, ¿!dónde demonios se metió Sango?!- pregunto enojado Vegeta

-pues… la última vez que la vi entro a ese cuarto y no ha salido de ahí- indico Yuri

-¡pues ya es hora de que salga!- exclamo bien fuerte Vegeta

-¡óigame bien anciano! ¡¿Quién es usted para ordenarle a Sango lo que tiene que hacer?!- grito Azuka

-¡mira maldita mocosa yo soy el príncipe de los Saiyajin y si yo digo que salga de ese lugar, eso hará!- le grito Vegeta a Azuka

-¡mire anciano, la razón por la que Sango está ahí encerrada es por culpa de ese estúpido monje, lleva ahí más de 1 hora llorando por culpa de ese pervertido!

-¡me importa un comino si está o no enamorada del monje pervertido, hay un concurso por transmitir!- respondió Vegeta

-¡¿acaso no le importan los sentimientos de la pobre Sango?!- grito Azuka

-¡claro que no! ¡Lo que me importa es acabar de una buena vez con este estúpido concurso! ¡Por eso los humanos son una raza inferior! ¡Sus estúpidas emociones son patéticas!- grito Vegeta

-¡eso lo dice por ser un viejo amargado!- reclamo Azuka y la discusión explota hasta que Sango sale del cuarto en el que se encerró

-ya era hora- dijo sarcásticamente Vegeta

-lamento la demora- dijo Sango sin expresión alguna

-basta de palabras y sal al escenario que el tiempo es corto- dijo Vegeta

-si… como diga- dijo Sango y siguiendo a Vegeta van al escenario

-ejem… disculpen la demora, ahora sí, aquí está la siguiente finalista, ella es Sango- dijo Vegeta y la chica pasa a los jueces pero ni siquiera volteo a ver a Miroku

-ahora escuchemos las preguntas de los jueces- dijo Vegeta

-bueno pues mi pregunta es esta ¿usan ropa interior en el sengoku? Porque si es así, sería una buena adquisición a mi colección- dijo Happosai

-¡hiraikotsu!- dijo Sango y un boomerang gigante golpeo a Happosai en la cabeza

-tomare eso como un no- dijo Happosai desmayándose

-veamos que tiene Roshi que preguntar- dijo vegeta

-mmmmmm…. Mi pregunta es… ¿estas disponible o tienes algún tipo de relación? O en su defecto ¿hay algún muchacho por el cual sientas algo?- dijo Roshi y Sango voltea a ver a Miroku con una mirada bastante fría

-no, no lo hay- dijo Sango bastante fría

-jeje, eso era todo- dijo Roshi

-por último, escuchemos a Miroku- dijo Vegeta

-bueno… yo… mi pregunta es- dijo Miroku y Sango lo interrumpe

-no se moleste houshi-sama se lo que va a preguntarme y la respuesta es no, ahora si me disculpa me retiro- dijo Sango y se retira del lugar con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras que tras bambalinas los demás comentan lo ocurrido

-¡ouch! Eso dolió- dijo Li

-sí, vaya que Sango está muy molesta con Miroku- dijo Tai

-no la culpo, el tipo no tiene remedio es un pervertido- dijo Terry

-aun así, ¿no creen que Sango fue muy ruda con Miroku?- pregunto Tai

-pues… Tai tiene razón si fue un golpe duro para Miroku- dijo Ryu

-me sentí igual cuando Saori dijo que no quería volver a verme jamás…. Un momento, eso me recuerda ¡Pegasus Ryu-sei-ken!- dijo Seiya y golpeo a Ranma con sus meteoros

-creo que aún no me perdonas- dijo Ranma sobándose el golpe

-nooo, pero que dices, si tú eres como mi hermano- dijo sarcástico Seiya

-creía que Ranma no te caía tan bien- dijo Goku y todos se van de espaldas

-…Goku… eres un imbécil ¿Qué no sabes lo que es el sarcasmo?- pregunto Seiya

-mmmmmm… no, creo que no… ¿es algo que se come?-dijo Goku y todos se van de espaldas de nuevo

-… olvídalo, ¡ouch mi cabeza!- se quejó Ranma

-¿en que estábamos?- dijo Ryu

-discutíamos lo que sucedió con Sango y Miroku

-cierto, yo creo que Miroku se lo merecía, es decir, si de verdad ama a Sango debería tratar de cambiar por ella, es decir, dejar sus… hábitos- dijo Terry

-Terry tiene razón, además se me hizo algo extraño el hecho de que Miroku jamás le ha pedido un hijo a Sango- aporto Ryu

-es extraño, normalmente le pide un hijo a cuanta chica se encuentra- dijo Li

-tal vez no le pidió un hijo a Sango porque ella significa más para el que las chicas que normalmente… acosa- dijo Tai

-no, no lo creo, yo opino que la razón de que Miroku no le pidiera un hijo a Sango es porque no la considera lo suficientemente…. Sexy- dijo Terry

-¿cómo lo estará tomando Miroku?- dijo Ryu

De regreso al escenario

-bueno… creo que lo mejor será hacer pasar a la siguiente finalista, ella es… Azuka, ahora camina mocosa nos quedan 12 minutos- dijo Vegeta

- ¡¿A QUIEN LE DICE MOCOSA!?- grito Azuka

- ¡PUES A TI NIÑA TONTA! ¡¿VES ALGUNA OTRA MOCOSA POR AQUÍ!?- grito Vegeta en pleno escenario

-ya van a empezar- dijo Zero con la mano en la frente

- ¡OIGAME BIEN ANCIANO NO LE PERMITO QUE ME HABLE ASI!- grito Azuka

- ¡MIRA MOCOSA DEL DEMONIO TU ME RESPETAS PORQUE ME RESPETAS NO TE PRMITIRE QUE ME VUELVAS A LLAMAR ANCIANO!- grito Vegeta súper enojado

- ¡ANCIANO, ANCIANO, ANCIANO, ANCIANO, ANCIANO!- grito Azuka provocándolo

- ¡RETIRA ESAS PALABRAS! ¡POR SI NO LO SABES SOLO TENGO 75 AÑOS!- dijo Vegeta y Goku aparece tras Vegeta

-ejem… creo que mejor continuamos con el concurso- dijo Goku

-tienes suerte de que el estúpido de Kakaroto apareciera porque si no….- dijo Vegeta

- ¡¿SINO QUE!? ¡NO LE TENGO MIEDO ANCIANO!- grito Azuka retando a Vegeta

-…solo… ve con los jueces- dijo Vegeta tratando de no matarla

- ¡BIEN! AHORA ¡¿CUALES SON SUS PREGUNTAS!?-pregunto Azuka botando fuego por los ojos

-emmmm… déjalo así, está bien- dijeron Happosai y Roshi al unísono temblando de miedo

- ¡Y USTED MONJE PERVERTIDO! ¡¿NO ME VA A PEDIR UN HIJO O ALGO ASI!?- volvió a gritar Azuka

-en realidad, no estoy de humor para preguntar eso, de hecho eso me ha hecho perder a alguien especial para mí- dijo Miroku deprimido jugando con la cadena que tiene en su mano

-¡Houshi-sama! ¿! Acaso en verdad siente algo por mí?!- pregunto Sango y todo el público se conmueve, hasta Azuka y Vegeta

-pero ya que insistes ¿! Quieres tener un hijo conmigo?!- pregunto Miroku y todos se caen de espaldas

- ¡ESTUPIDO MONJE HENTAI! Tiene suerte de que mi EVA 02 este estacionado porque si no lo mataría en este instante y…- decía Azuka hasta que un boomerang gigante se le adelanta

- ¡HOUSHI-SAMA USTED NO TIENE REMEDIO! CREI QUE USTED ERA DIFERENTE PERO ME EQUIVOQUE SOLO ES UN PERVERTIDO ¡LO DETESTO!- dijo Gritando y llorando Sango y a Miroku se le rompe el corazón ante estas palabras

-Sango… yo- decía Miroku acercándose a ella

- ¡NO ME TOQUE!- le grito llorando la chica y levantándose ella abandona el lugar y deja a un Miroku muy triste y este trata de ir tras ella pero las concursantes se lo impiden

- ¡¿COMO PUDISTE!?- grito muy enojada Yuri

-¡le destrozaste el corazón a Sango!- grito Sakura

-eres un desgraciado- dijo Sora

-¡insensible!- le dijo Akane

-¡eres el pero de todos los hombres!- grito Pan

-¿!porque no te mueres y nos haces un favor a todos?!- grito Lita

-Sango estaría mejor su jamás te hubiera conocido- dijo Lucy

-pero yo…- trataba de decir Miroku

-¡PERO NADA!- grito fuerte Azuka y a su mando todas comenzaron a golpear a Miroku

- ¡AMIGOS AYUDENME!- grito Miroku pidiendo ayuda

-eso quisiéramos pero tú te lo buscaste, esta vez si te pasaste Miroku, debes enfrentar las consecuencias de tus actos- dijo 009

-emmmm… este… yo… vamos a un corte y regresamos- dijo Vegeta quien mando a corte y toda la liga observa como es apaleado Miroku

-dios esto es un desastre, ese estúpido monje lo arruino todo- dijo Zero

-¿no crees que estas siendo un tanto duro con él?, digo el tipo ya ha sufrido bastante- trato de mediar X

-no lo sé… yo... dios estoy demasiado estresado por esto del concurso- dijo Zero

-¿y cuando no has estado estresado?- dijo X

- ¿Qué dijiste X?- pregunto Zero

-no yo nada- dijo X nervioso

-iré a caminar un rato, encárgate de todo en mi ausencia- dijo Zero

-a la orden- dijo X y Zero sale del estudio, así que X se dispone a manejar la situación

-bien señores Zero me dejo a cargo de todo, así que lo primero es que hagan algo con las chicas que golpean a Miroku, 009 ve a buscar a Sango, hace 7 minutos que salió del lugar, no debe estar lejos, Tai y Li, traten de ver si Miroku sigue con vida, y Vegeta prepárate saldremos al aire dentro de poco, solo quedan 2 chicas- ordeno X

-gracias a dios- dijo Vegeta y todos hacen lo que X les ordeno

-buen trabajo muchachos, ahora todo te lo dejo a ti Vegeta

-bien insecto azul- dijo Vegeta subiendo al escenario

-al aire en 5, 4, 3, 2….- indico X y entraron al aire

-ejem… después de unos cuantos inconvenientes estamos de regreso, y ahora ya solo faltan 2 chicas por pasar con los jueces… lo que queda de jueces… la siguiente en pasar es…- indicaba Vegeta cuando de pronto una de las paredes del foro es destruida y Freezer entra al lugar y nadie del público hace nada porque creen que es parte del espectáculo

-¡órale! Esto se pone cada vez mejor- dijo Shippo

-hasta que esto se pone interesante- dijo Inuyasha

-dios, tiene razón, estoy alucinando ahora acabo de ver que ese tipo destruyo la pared para entrar- dijo Hyoga

-….de hecho- dijo Shiryu

-eso si fue real, pero descuida, todo es parte del show- dijo Ikki

.tiene razón, no hace falta sabotear el concurso, esto es un desastre total- dijo Ryoga

-si, además ¿a quién engañan? Esa explosión se vio muy falsa- dijo Kuno

-además el tipo que acaba de entrar parece de cartón- dijo Muse

-emmmm… Muse, estás viendo una caja de cartón- dijo Shampoo

-por dios Muse ponte los lente que si no estás más ciego que un topo- dijo Ukio

De regreso en el escenario Vegeta de preparar para enfrentar a Freezer

-vaya, vaya, pero si es nada más ni nada menos que Freezer, creí que Trunks te había matado hace tiempo

-así fue, pero mis mejores científicos trabajaron noche y día para regresarme a la vida, ellos crearon un clon perfecto en todos los aspectos a partir de una sola célula y fui reconstruido con partes de un excusado y una máquina para hacer raspados, y ahora además de que mi poder se ha incrementado 20 veces… también hago raspados- dijo Freezer regodeándose

-es una lástima que hayas regresado a la vida porque yo mismo te matare una vez más insecto- dijo Vegeta

-inténtalo- dijo retando Freezer y Vegeta y el empiezan a pelear y Zero regresa de su caminata

-ya volví X. ¿de qué me perdí?- pregunto Zero

-nada, solo que el tal Freezer interrumpió el concurso y ahora está luchando con Vegeta, que buena idea la tuya de hacer un robot de Freezer para el concurso, si no lo supiera, creería que es real y no parte del espectáculo- dijo X felicitando a Zero

-yo no hice ningún robot de Freezer- dijo Zero

-ya decía yo que se veía demasiado real- dijo

-esto es muy malo- dijo Zero desmayándose ooootra vez

¿Podrá Vegeta vencer a Freezer? ¿Podrá 009 encontrar a Sango? ¿Podrá Miroku arreglar las cosas con Sango? ¿A qué sabrán los raspados de Freezer? Las respuestas a estas y muchas otras preguntas tendrán respuesta en la parte séptima de Miss Anime

**Bueno mi maratón de actualización continua y aquí dejo mi capítulo 12 de JLA, espero pronto dejen sus reviews y mueran de risa por completo **


	13. Miss Anime (7ma parte)

**Bueno chicos un cap. más de nuestro fic bizarro y loco favorito, JLA gracias a sus reviews he tenido ganas de seguir trayéndolo… en fin sin más que decir, empiezo de una vez**

Un saiyajin, un monje, un santo de bronce, un hechicero, un digielegido y su digimon, un Maverick hunter, un peleador callejero, un artista marcial, un reploid, un ciborg y un… emmmm… ¿Aquatransexual? Ellos son la JLA

Vegeta y Freezer se encontraban luchando mientras que Zero ha despertados

-¿estás bien Zero?- pregunta X

-¿¡QUE SI ESTOY BIEN!? ¿¡ACASO ESTAS LOCO!? ¡ESTE CONCURSO DE HA SALIDO DE CONTROL!- grito Zero

-Zero debes calmarte estas muy estresado- dijo Seiya

-¡¿Cómo VOY A CALMARME SI ESE TAL FREEZER ACABA DE ARRUINAR EL CONCURSO!?- grito de nuevo Zero

-al menos Vegeta se está encargando muy bien de todo- dijo Ranma

Mientras vemos en el escenario a Vegeta y Freezer peleando

-nada mal Freezer, creo que has mejorado bastante, pero te advierto que no saldrás victorioso- dijo Vegeta

-eso es lo que crees- dijo Freezer y reasumiendo el combate, pelean un poco pero Freezer es interrumpido

-señor, ¿me da un raspado?- pregunto Shippo

-espérate niño- dijo Freezer

-señor, ¿me da un raspado?- pregunto de nuevo Shippo

-que te esperes, ¿no ves que estoy ocupado?- reclamo Freezer

-señor, ¿me da un raspado?- pregunto Shippo ooootra vez

-¡que te esperes!- reclamo de nuevo Freezer

-señor, ¿me da un raspado?- pregunto Shippo

-que la /&%(= contigo ¿de limón o de naranja?- pregunto Freezer

-mmmmmm... déjeme pensar- dijo Shippo

-jajajajaja, eres patético Freezer, ahora te has rebajado a vender raspados a los niños- se burló Vegeta

-toma tu raspado y vete de aquí maldito niño-zorro- dijo Freezer

-gracias- dijo Shippo

-no dejare que te sigas burlando de mi Vegeta, es hora de que veas lo que puedo hacer cuando expulse mi máximo poder- dijo Freezer

-solo inténtalo insecto- dijo Vegeta mientras Freezer expulsa su máximo poder y la liga trata de pensar que hacer

-dios este concurso ha sido desastre tras desastre, ya nada puede empeorar- dijo Zero

-no lo sé pero yo no pienso dejarle a Vegeta toda la diversión- dijo Goku lanzándose contra Freezer

-¿! Porque demonios hiciste eso Kakaroto?! No necesito tu ayuda insecto- reclamo Vegeta

-es solo que no te iba a dejar toda la diversión a ti- dijo Goku

-¡ya estoy harto! Usare mi técnica más poderosa "¡ataques de aguas negras!"- ataco Freezer haciendo que las piezas del excusado que contiene empiecen a lanzar aguas negras

-dios que asco- reclamo Goku

-maldito seas Freezer, te matare- dijo Vegeta sacudiéndose el agua

-solo inténtalo "¡ataque del raspado de vainilla!"- ataco Freezer desde su brazo izquierdo de donde sale... mmmmmm…. Raspado de vainilla que congela a Goku y Vegeta

-Jajaja, los he vencido, sepan que ese raspado de vainilla jamás se derretirá, no importa lo que hagan- dijo Freezer

-¡atrapo a Goku y a Vegeta!- exclamo Seiya

-¿!que vamos a hacer?!- dijo Terry

-¡déjenmelo a mí! ¡Agujero negro!- dijo Miroku liberando su mano intentando absorber a Freezer

-Jajaja, tu inútil Kazzana no me impresiona, "¡succión del excusado!"- ataco Freezer jalando de la cadena que tiene en la mano derecha y empieza una pelea de succión contra Miroku

-demonios, es demasiado, me va a absorber- dijo Miroku

Mientras en el público

-esto es patético- dijo Matt

-es verdad, este espectáculo es bastante aburrido, es decir, casi puedo ver los alambres- dijo Joe

-a veces mi hermano puede ser un verdadero imbécil- dijo Kari

-¿solo a veces?- pregunto refutando Matt

-díganme loco pero creo que aquel monje tiene un agujero negro en la mano- dijo Hyoga

-pues claro que lo tiene idiota, es parte del espectáculo, muy malo debo añadir- dijo Ikki

-pues yo no veo nada- dijo Shiryu

-se acabó, yo me largo, este concurso ha caído muy bajo, mira que eso de que el monje tiene un hoyo negro en la mano es demasiado para mí- dijo Ryoga

-sí, ¿a quién tratan de engañar?- dijo Muse

De regreso a la batalla

-es demasiado, no puedo resistir más- decía Miroku

-¡aguanta Miroku!- grito Zero saltando y cortando a Freezer con su Z-saber por la mitad

-ja, no era la gran cosa- se jacta Zero

-¡cuidado Zero!- grito X y Freezer se levanta y une su cuerpo ante el asombro de la liga

-¿Cómo hizo eso?- dijo Tai

-tarados, ¿de verdad creían que me iban a derrotar así nada más? Ya antes me habían cortado a la mitad… 2 veces de hecho por lo que no cometeré el mismo error- dijo Freezer

-sí, pues a ver si sobrevives a esto ¡pegasus Ryu-sei-ken!- ataco Seiya a Freezer pero este los detiene con una sola mano

-son solo basura- dijo Freezer

-maldición es nuestro fin, necesitamos a Goku y Vegeta- dijo Zero sintiéndose derrotado

-es inútil, ese raspado de vainilla es indestructible- dijo Freezer

-¡espera! Muchachos, ustedes traten de detener a Freezer, Tai y yo liberaremos a Goku y Vegeta- dijo Li

-de acuerdo- dijo Zero con el grupo poniéndose en forma a pelear

-no los dejare- dijo Freezer tratando de atacar a Tai y a Li pero es detenido por Zero y los demás

-no te dejaremos- dijo Zero, quien junto con la liga intentan luchar contra Freezer y no logran hacer mucho, mientras Tai y Li están ya donde están congelados Vegeta y Goku

-¿Cómo se supone que los vamos a sacar?- pregunto Tai

-espero que no hayas desayunado mucho- dijo Li

-¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto Tai

-cállate y empieza a comer- dijo Li y comienza a comer y secundado por Tai, comen el raspado que aprisiona a Goku y Vegeta mientras la liga trata de detener a Freezer

-es inútil, no podemos hacer nada- dijo Terry

-nuestros poderes no son suficientes- dijo Ryu

-se acabó JLA, este es su fi…- dijo Freezer pero es incapaz de terminar su frase, ya que es atacado por el Big Bang Attack de Vegeta y el KameHameHA de Goku

-u-ustedes…. ¿c-como se salieron de esa prisión?- pregunto extrañado Freezer

-ellos nos ayudaron- dijo Goku quien mostro a Tai y a Li en el suelo súper gordos después de tanto comer

-se me congelo el cerebro- dijo Tai

-¿Cuál cerebro?- le dijo Li

-date por muerto Freezer- grito Vegeta

-ustedes jamás me ganaran, mis poderes son mucho más grandes que los suyos- dijo Freezer

-me temo que tiene razón- dijo Goku

-¿! Y como demonios lo venceremos?!- pregunto Zero

-solo hay una opción- dijo Goku

-no eso no, me rehusó a hacerlo- dijo Vegeta indignado

-pero es la única forma- dijo Goku

-¿de qué hablan?- pregunto Seiya

-hablo de la fusión- dijo Goku

-¿la fusión?- pregunto Ranma

-es una técnica en la que Vegeta y yo nos uniremos en un solo ser 100 veces más poderoso- dijo Goku

- ¡YA TE DIJE QUE ME REHUSO A HACER SEMEJANTE COSA!- grito Vegeta

-pero no hay otra opción, si no lo hacemos nos matara- dijo Goku

-olvídalo, no pienso hacer esas poses tan ridículas por televisión a nivel mundial- dijo Vegeta cruzándose de brazos

-déjenlo, tiene miedo- dijo Azuka burlándose de Vegeta

- ¡OYEME BIEN NIÑITA NO TENGO MIEDO!- se dispuso a reclamar Vegeta

-bien, entonces demuéstrelo anciano- dijo Azuka

- ¡NO ME DIGAS ANCIANO MALDITA MOCOSA! ¡KAKAROTO HAGAMOS ESA MALDITA FUSION!- grito Vegeta enojado

-¡lo van a hacer!- dijo Pan

-que emoción, ¿Cómo será la fusión?- pregunto Lita

-ahora lo veremos- dijo Yuri, quien como todos los presentes se emocionan y se preparan para ver la fusión, mientras Vegeta y Goku toman sus posiciones

-no los dejare- dijo Freezer lanzándose hacia los saiyajin para impedir la fusión pero Seiya lo detiene

-¡APURENSE, NO SE CUANTO TIEMPO MAS PUEDA DETENERLO!- grito el caballero de bronce

-sí, ¿listo Vegeta?- pregunto Goku

-… si, solo no le digas a nadie de esto- dijo Vegeta

-Fuuuuu….- dijeron a la vez Goku y Vegeta haciendo los pasos de la fusión dejando a todos un tanto decepcionados

-¿esa es la fusión?- pregunto Sakura

-la verdad no me esperaba esto- dijo Sora

-¿y a ti que te pasa?- pregunto Akane a Lucy quien moría de risa

- ¡JAJAJJAJAJAJJAJAJ! ES QUE….ES QUE….¡ESAS POSES SE VEN RIDICULAS!- respondió la chica

-dios, vaya que es patética la fusión- dijo Zero

-…. Saben, yo esperaba otra cosa de la famosa fusión- dijo Freezer también

-…cion ¡ha!- dijeron Vegeta y Goku y al terminar de hacer los paso, emergió Vegeto para luchar lo que haces que Freezer moje los pantalones

-este es tu fin Freezer- dijo Vegeto

-este… yo… como decirles, creo que me habla mi mamá, y… ¡YA ME VOY!- GRITO Freezer quien salió corriendo asustado

-¿eso es todo?- pregunto Zero

-eso fue algo patético ¿!tanto para esto nada más?!- pregunto Azuka

-ya que- dijo Seiya

-bien señores, tenemos un concurso que transmitir así que al grano- dijo Zero y todos reasumieron sus posiciones y después de reconstruir el foro se disponen a darle fin al concurso y 009 llega acompañado de Sango

-¿me perdí de algo?- pregunto 009

-…no, casi nada, ahora dile a Sango que regrese a su lugar que ya vamos a comenzar- dijo Zero

-al aire en 5, 4, 3, 2….-indico X

-bien, después de tantas interrupciones es hora de que las ultimas finalistas pasen con los jueces, la siguientes es Yuri Sakazaki, pasa por favor- dijo Vegeta

-ok mi pregunta es, ¿me regalas tu sostén?- pregunto Happosai

- ¡¿Cómo SE ATREVE VIEJO HENTAI!?- grito Yuri y comenzó a darle bofetadas a Happosai

-emmmm, mejor pasemos con el que sigue- dijo Vegeta

-mi pregunta es ¿me das un besito?- dijo Roshi parando la boca como una trompita pero lo único que recibe es un golpe por parte de Yuri

-atrevido- dijo Yuri

-por ultimo vamos con Miroku- dijo Vegeta

-mi pregunta es… ¿quieres tener un hijo conmigo?- dijo el monje

- ¡¿USTED TAMBIEN MONJE LIBIDINOSO?!- grito súper enojada la chica y dándole un golpe a Miroku, se retira

-gracias a dios solo queda una chica, pasa por favor Shury- dijo Vegeta

-¡gulp! Mi pregunta es ¿me das un besito? ¡No me golpees!- dijo Happosai

-sí, acepto y puedo- dijo Shury y todos se sorprenden por esta respuesta

-jeje. Pues que esperas mamacita, bésame- dijo Happosai y Shury le da un beso a Happosai

-e-el que sigue- dijo Vegeta

-¿me das un besito a mi también?- dijo Roshi

-claro- dijo Shury y le da un beso a Roshi

-por último que pase con Miroku- dijo Vegeta y pensó "esta chica esta loco"

-mi pregunta es ¿quieres tener un hijo conmigo?- pregunto Miroku

- ¡SIIIIII!- grito Shury

-¿de veras?- pregunto Miroku

-claro- dijo la "chica"

-oh sí, soy tan feliz- dijo Miroku

-bueno, ya que han pasado las 10 concursantes es hora de la competencia en traje de baño y…. me informan que todos los trajes de baño han sido robados- dijo Vegeta y todos ven a Happosai

-que ¿Qué me ven?- dijo Happosai

-bien pasemos con la competencia en lencería… ¿también se la robaron? ¿Qué me dices de la competencia de talentos?... no hay tiempo… ¡AL DEMONIO CON ESTO! ¡JUECES DIGAN A LA GANADORA!- grito Vegeta y los jueces se juntan, discuten el desempeño de las chicas y llegan a una decisión

-hemos llegado a una decisión- dijo Roshi

-en tercer lugar esta ¡LUCY!- dijo Happosai

-en segundo lugar esta ¡AZUKA!- dijo Roshi

-¿¡QUE SEGUNDO LUGAR!? ¡YO MERECIA SER LA GANADORA!- grito Azuka reclamando

-y la ganadora, indiscutible, en primer lugar esta… ¡SHURY!- dijo Miroku y Shury se emociona y pasa al frente y recibe la clásica corona y el ramo de flores

-gracias, gracias a todos- dijo Shury

- ¡UN MOMENTO DETENGAN ESTE CONCURSO!- grito Ikki

-qué demonios quieres- dijo Vegeta

-hay algo que deben saber sobre Shury- dijo Ikki poniendo la mano en la cabeza de la peluca revelando su identidad y todos se sorprenden

- ¡¿SHUN!?- grito Seiya

-este… hola- dijo Shun

-eres hombre muerto- dijo Seiya y comienza a perseguir a Shun mientras que en el publico todos comentan lo ocurrido con Shun

-¿Qué le ha dado a todo por volverse mujer?…. Kagome no me digas que….- dijo Inuyasha y Kagome enojada grito

-¡OSUWARI! ¡OSUWARI! ¡OSUWARI! ¡OSUWARI! ¡OSUWARI! ¡OSUWARI! ¡OSUWARI! ¡OSUWARI! ¡OSUWARI! ¡OSUWARI!

¡OSUWARI!

-este… Kagome… creo que Inuyasha ya no puede bajar más- dijo Shippo y Kagome se asoma dónde estaba Inuyasha quien ahora está 250 metros bajo tierra

-este… disculpa- dijo Kagome

-vaya, nunca me imaginé que Shun podía llegar a tanto- dijo Hyoga

-¿no recuerdas lo que pasó en la casa de libra?- dijo Shiryu

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Hyoga

-cuando Shun te resucito- dijo Shiryu

- ¡SACA ESA IMAGEN DE MI MENTE!- grito Hyoga

-¿Cómo supiste que Shury en realidad era tu hermano?- pregunto Vegeta

-fácil, hecho de que se parecía mucho a esmeralda, su voz, y el vestido con el que lo vi salir hace 1 día- dijo Ikki

-ya veo- dijo Zero

- ¡VOY A MATARTE SHUN! ¡¿COMO TE ATREVES A ENGAÑARNOS!?- gritaba Seiya

-esperen… eso significa que…¡DIOS! ¡LE VOLVI A PEDIR UN HIJO A UN HOMBRE!- grito Miroku

-al menos no lo besaste- dijo Happosai

-bien dado que Shury ha sido descalificada en primer lugar que Azuka, segundo Lucy y tercero Lita- dijo Vegeta

-bienvenidas a la liga a las 3, solo hay un problema- dijo Zero

- ¿Cuál?-pregunto Azuka

- ¡¿Dónde DEMONIOS VAMOS A METER AL EVA 02!?- grito Zero

- ¡ESE NO ES MI PROBLEMA!- grito Azuka

-sabes una cosa Lucy, empiezo a pensar en que fue mala idea entrar a la liga- dijo Lita

-creo que si lo fue Lita, pero por otro lado… ¡ESTO SE VA A PONER MUY GRACIOSO! ¡JAJAJAJJAJAJA!- dijo y estallo en risas Lucy

- ¡VOY A MATARTE MALDITO JOTO!- grito corriendo Seiya

- ¡SOLOLO HICE PARA ESTAR CONTIGO MI AMOSH!- grito Shun en respuesta

-para no variar la costumbre… esto si es malo- dijo Zero y se desmayo

¿Qué cambios traerá a la liga la entrada de Lucy, Azuka y Lita? ¿Se sobrepondrá Miroku a saber que le pidió un hijo a Shun? ¿Perdonara Sango a Miroku? Las respuestas en el capítulo 14 de la JLA

**Bueno chicos aquí el capítulo 13 de la JLA espero les guste y espero sus reviews **


End file.
